Kilometros
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Booth en Afganistan y Brennan en las Molucas. Una llamada, una cancion, una declaracion y una explosion. Alguien con amnesia selectiva y alguien en coma. Y que pasaria si le aumentamos un embarazo no deseado?
1. Chapter 1

Abrio los ojos de pronto al sentir las rafagas de disparos. Saco su ametralladora cañon corto que estaba al lado de su bolsa de dormir y salio de la tienda de campaña. Era un soldado y estaba preparado para estas situaciones de guerra.

Estaba en Afganistan y lo peor eran los ataques sorpresa de noche. Salio y trato de mirar q era lo q ocurria. Fuego, soldados corriendo, gritos y disparos. Tenia la metralleta pegada a la cara observando por la mira telescopica. Alcanzo a divisar la barraca. Corrio cubriendose y apuntando a todos lados. En el momento q salto a la barraca sintio una quemazon en el hombro y el vientre. Dos balas. Cayo pesadamente dentro de la barraca mientras sus compañeros seguian disparando contra el enemigo. Uno se acerco a ayudarle. Encendio un fosforo y vio el apellido cosido en la pechera.

Booth.

Temperance desperto gritando y empapada en sudor asustando a Daisy q dormia en la litera contigua.

\- ! Que paso?

\- Era Booth... le dispararon en batalla... estaba herido...

\- Era solo un sueño Dra. Brennan bueno mas bien una pesadilla muy fea considerando el gran vinculo q une al agente Booth y a usted. Todos pensabamos q si usted no hubiera decidido venir a las Islas Molucas el agente Booth nunca se hubiera ido a Afganistan...

\- Todos creen q fue por mi q Booth se fue a la guerra de Afganistan?!

\- Pero es obvio Dra. Brennan. Sin usted q mas lo impulsaba a quedarse?

\- Tiene a Parker...

\- Su hijo siempre sera su hijo. Pero usted no seria lo q el desea y ademas decidio irse.

\- No te entiendo Daisy. Explicate.

\- El agente Booth la ama Dra. Brennan. No se habia dado cuenta?

Temperance se dejo caer en la litera con los ojos cerrados y se cubrio el rostro con la cobija. Claro q se habia dado cuenta! Por eso se vino a las Molucas!

...

Seeley desperto porque un compañero le sacudia del hombro. Estaba cansado despues de su patrullaje. No habian pasado ni diez minutos desde q se derrumbo en su litera.

\- Eh q pasa?

\- Telefono Booth...

\- A las 3am?- dijo tallandose los ojos con ambas manos- y a quien se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de llamar a Afganistan en la madrugada!

\- Diselo a la desesperada mujer q te esta llamando. Si q la tienes loca, Booth!- dijo su compañero riendose.

\- Alo?- dijo Booth no muy convencido.

A mas de cientos de kilometros, puede tu voz darme calor igual q un sol.

Y siento como un cambio armonico, va componiendo una cancion en mi interior

Se q seguir no suena logico... pero no olvido tu perfume magico.

Y en este encuentro telefonico he recordado q estoy loca por ti...

Click.

\- Alo! Alo! Quien es?

Seeley Booth estaba mas q despierto mirando el telefono satelital. Era una bella cancion. Quien se la dedicaba? Se levanto y fue al encargado de telecomunicaciones de su base.

\- Charlie como estas?

\- Agente Booth! Usted tambien aqui?

\- Sargento Mayor Booth, Charlie- le dijo Booth con una sonrisa y colocando su mano en el hombro del aludido- Necesito un favor.

\- Digame.

\- Rastrea desde donde se hizo la ultima llamada a este telefono satelital.

\- Eso es facil mi Sargento- dijo Charlie haciendo el saludo militar- deme unos minutos y le doy la ubicacion exacta.

Seeley barajaba las diferentes alternativas. En verdad no habian muchas. O era Rebecca despues de una noche de copas q el se encargaria de recordarle de por vida o era... no, eso si era imposible. Ella jamas. Y con una cancion? Menos. Y romantica? En la vida, por favor. Si el estaba seguro q ella no conocia musica romantica... de este siglo.

...

\- Estas segura q era lo apropiado, Daisy?

\- Pero por supuesto Dra. Brennan. Eso es infalible.

Temperance llamaba a Angela por el telefono satelital. No estaba segura de lo q Daisy habia hecho y necesitaba confirmar si era lo correcto o una perfecta tonteria.

\- Alo? Quien rayos llama a las 3:30am?

\- Oh lo siento Angela. Llamare mas tarde.

\- Sweety! No me hagas caso! Recien ocurre?

Brennan le conto lo del sueño, la conversacion con Daisy y la llamada con cancion incluida a Afganistan.

\- Vaya, vaya! Eso quiere decir q estas aceptando tus sentimientos hacia Booth. No es cierto?

\- No quiero q salga herido por mi culpa, Angela.

\- Pues eso no dice la cancion, Sweety... te acabas de declarar por telefono a mas de cientos de kilometros, como dice la cancion. Y conociendo a Booth va a rastrear inmediatamente la llamada para comunicarte su respuesta a tu declaracion musical y telefonica.

\- Que hago Angela?!

\- Primero contestame. Estas enamorada de Seeley Booth?

\- No quiero q le pase nada malo. Lo extraño. Sueño con el. Pienso a cada momento porque rayos se me ocurrio venir a las Islas Molucas en vez de quedarme en Washington con el resolviendo casos e ir al Royal Dinner despues de terminar un caso dificil para relajarnos. Extraño su sonrisa. Sus miradas. Conversar con el. Salir a pasear.

\- Te imaginas besandolo?

\- Ya me ha besado, Angela. Hace un mes saliendo de la consulta de Sweets. Es por eso q quise alejarme. El se declaro y yo... yo no pude corresponderle. Tenia mucho miedo a confiar en el como pareja y le dije q no.

\- Te voy a disculpar por no contarme nada porque esto es mucho mas interesante. Ahora si estas dispuesta a intentar algo con el?

\- Algo?

\- Una relacion amorosa, Sweety... estas dispuesta a dejar ingresar a Seeley Booth a tu vida?

\- El ya esta mas q presente en mi vida, Angela... y si se a que te refieres y estoy muy asustada pero dispuesta a intentarlo.

...

\- Sargento Booth! Lo llaman de telecomunicaciones!

Booth se levanto como un rayo de la litera y cruzo el campamento corriendo hasta la tienda de campaña q funcionaba como area de telecomunicaciones. Charlie lo esperaba con su respuesta.

\- Y Charlie?- dijo ingresando- de donde es?

\- Estuvo algo dificil Sargento Mayor Booth. Es un lugar perdido en el Pacifico Sur. Un conjunto de islas de nombre raro.

\- Molucas?

\- Asi es Sargento Mayor. Las islas Molucas. Como lo sabia?

Booth tuvo q sentarse despues de recibir la informacion. Tenia una mueca de incredulidad impresa en el rostro. Ella? Ella le dedicaba ESA cancion? Despues q lo habia despachado como un canis lupus familiaris? Se me esta pegando la terminologia tecnica de Bones- penso esbozando una media sonrisa. El q con lobos se junta a aullar aprende y este aullido lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Debo llamarla y darle mi respuesta.

\- Dame el numero de las Islas Molucas, Charlie. Y conectame un mp4 a la computadora. Debo buscar una cancion muy particular.

\- Una cancion, mi sargento? A quien va a enamorar hasta las Islas Molucas?

\- No se te escapa una Charlie. Haz lo q te dije antes q se desanimen en las Molucas.

...

\- Mire Dra. Brennan el telefono esta sonando! Ay q romantico!

\- Te pedire por favor Daisy q no hagas ruido. Y si pudieras darme un poco de privacidad...

\- Pero claro Dra. Brennan! Saldre un rato a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Es q es tan emocionante!

\- Ya Daisy. Voy a contestar. Alo?

Ahora en cientos de kilometros tiene un secreto q decirte mi dolor.

En cuanto cuelgues el telefono... se quedara pensando mi corazon.

Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono.

Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor.

Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento... tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos.

\- Alo?

\- Mi respuesta es si. A pesar de los cientos de kilometros si estoy dispuesto a...

Una rafaga de disparos no le dejo oir la respuesta. Escucho gritos. Gente correr. Explosiones. Mas disparos y luego... silencio. Un silencio mortal.

\- Booth! Booth! Respondeme por favor! Booth!

Daisy llego corriendo al escuchar los gritos de la Dra. Brennan. La vio hecha un mar de lagrimas con el telefono en mano. Lo q ella no sabia es q una explosion habia hecho volar la tienda de telecomunicaciones junto con el telefono y todos los q se encontraban dentro en ese momento. Para suerte de ella, Booth salio de la tienda apenas empezaron los tiroteos y se salvo de morir en la explosion pero no de recibir dos balazos. Uno en el hombro y otro en el abdomen como en el premonitorio sueño de Temperance.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance trato de comunicarse al telefono satelital de la base norteamericana en Afganistan en vano durante todo el dia siguiente. Sabia q algo terrible habia ocurrido y a pesar q no creia en presentimientos, esta vez estaba segura q tenia uno y muy malo. Decidio regresar a EEUU en el primer vuelo q estuviera disponible.

Estaba empacando sus cosas cuando recibio una llamada al telefono satelital. Vio q era el prefijo internacional de Afganistan y contesto enseguida.

\- Alo? Booth?

\- Buenos dias. Llamamos desde la embajada norteamericana en Afganistan. Este es el ultimo numero marcado por el telefono satelital asignado a la base norteamericana. Quien es usted y porque la llamaron a este numero?

\- Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropologa forense del Instituto Jeffersonian en Norteamerica.

\- Temperance Joy Brennan. Nacida 22 de setiembre de 1979. Edad 37 años. Nacionalidad Estadounidense. Empleada del estado destacada en el Instituto Jeffersonian. Ubicacion actual Islas Molucas del Pacifico Sur liderando una expedicion antropologica. Bien Dra. Brennan, nos confirmo su identidad y podemos tratarla como compatriota. Ahora responda la segunda pregunta.

\- Mi... novio esta destacado en Afganistan. Yo lo llame al numero de la base y el me devolvio la llamada.

\- El nombre y rango de su pareja sentimental?

\- Sargento Mayor Seeley Joseph Booth.

Temperance escucho un resoplido de parte de su interlocutor.

\- Me imagino q me dira quien es usted ya q he respondido a todas sus preguntas.

\- Lo siento. Debi presentarme antes, tiene usted razon. Soy el comantante Steven Black. Estoy investigando el atentado a la base militar de la madrugada de hoy. Por eso la llamamos a su numero. Necesitamos averiguar todo lo posible acerca de lo q paso.

\- Como esta Seeley? Puedo hablar con el?

\- Dra. Brennan, el Sargento Mayor Seeley Joseph Booth... lamento ser yo quien se lo diga, esta en calidad de desaparecido en combate. No hemos podido identificar todos los restos y seria usted de mucha ayuda a su pais si pudiera venir a Afganistan con su equipo y ayudarnos con las identificaciones de los soldados.

\- Me esta diciendo q es probable q mi novio este muerto y sin identificar y desea q yo vaya a Afganistan a cumplir esa tarea junto con los cientificos del Jeffersonian?!

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Se q esta pasando por un momento muy sensible y hasta tragico pero...

El comandante escucho un golpe seco al otro lado de la linea y luego una joven gritando por ayuda.

\- Alo? Alo? Dra. Brennan! Alo! Se encuentra alli!

\- Maldita sea! Quien es? Lo q acaba de decirle le provoco un desmayo!- grito Daisy tomando el telefono mientras sostenia a Temperance en su regazo.

\- Soy el comandante Black. Siento mucho lo q le esta pasando a la Dra. Brennan y siento tener q informarle q tiene 48 horas para presentarse en Afganistan con su equipo del Jefersonian o seran acusados de desacato y traicion a la patria.

\- Oigame Comandante. La Dra. Brennan acaba de golpearse la cabeza en el piso por su noticia y Dios sabe si tenga una contusion o conmocion cerebral asi q deje de amenazar y consigame un avion a EEUU para llevarla y q la vean en un hospital especializado. Despues de eso piense en arrestarnos a todos si le da la gana!

...

Seeley despierta en el fondo de una barraca. Esta junto con varios cadaveres de compañeros. Cierra los ojos por inercia. Trata de calmarse y vuelve a abrirlos. Estan utilizando la barraca como fosa comun. Lo dieron por muerto y arrojaron ahi. Trata de moverse y un dolor punzante lo atraviesa por el abdomen. Recuerda el balazo en el vientre y el del hombro. Si no fuera por eso estaria muerto como todos los de la tienda de telecomunicaciones. Pobre Charlie- piensa Booth- fue tan amable al colocarme la cancion para Temperance... Temperance! Estaba hablando con ella cuando ocurrio el atentado. Debe haber escuchado todo! Dios mio debe pensar q estoy muerto!

Trata de arrastrarse entre los cuerpos para salir de ahi. No muy lejos de el hay otro soldado vivo pero malherido y un soldado q parece estar ileso tratando de trepar la pared de la barraca.

\- Hey soldado! Una mano!

\- Sargento Booth! Pensabamos q murio en la explosion!

\- No hijo tengo mas vidas q un gato negro... ayudame a salir de aqui...

El soldado se arrastra hacia el y pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Booth se contrae de dolor pero debe aguantar si desea salir de ahi. El chico logra trepar la barraca con Booth y lo hace subir cayendo a tierra mientras el sube de un salto.

\- Esta bien sargento Booth!

\- Tengo dos balazos en el cuerpo, chico. Necesito llegar a un hospital o morire desangrado. Hay otro soldado con vida abajo por donde yo me encontraba. Buscalo por favor.

El muchacho baja nuevamente pero no encuentra a nadie vivo en ls ubicacion q le indica Booth. De pronto alguien se aferra a su bota.

\- Smith! Sacame de aqui!

\- Althan! Dejame ayudarte!

Carga al muchacho y lo hace trepar la barraca al igual q Booth. Althan tiene un brazo roto pero trata de ponerse en pie y lo logra. Reconoce a Booth y se arrodilla frente a el.

\- Sargento! Sargento!

Smith salta hacia ellos y corre. Althan esta sacudiendo a Booth q acaba de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre.

\- Tenemos q sacarlo Smith. Tiene un ingreso de bala en el hombro q es lo de menos. El problema real es la bala alojada en el abdomen.

\- Tu eres el medico. Que hacemos?

\- No puedo operarlo aqui. Con un brazo inutil y sin instrumentos. Debemos llegar a la otra base.

\- Esta a 10 kilometros. Andando.

...

Un avion del ejercito lleva a todo el equipo del Jeffersonian hasta Afganistan, incluida la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Cam le aconsejo quedarse en EEUU porque el caso era muy cercano y personal pero no habia poder humano en la tierra q la hiciera dejar de ir y despues de muchos intentos fallidos Cam entendio q iria asi tuviera q cruzar el mundo de polizonte y dejo de insistir.

\- Sweety estas preparada para...

\- Reconocer el cadaver de Seeley? Si lo estoy. Es mi trabajo.

Se habia escondido nuevamente detras de su capa de racionalidad y logica. Ya no era tan tosca ni brusca como antes pero decidio mantenerse impersonal y fria como en un caso de rutina.

\- Esta bien Cariño. Sabes q estoy aqui para ti cuando necesites hablar.

Temperance miro por la ventanilla del avion hacia el cielo azul. Existira el cielo como dijo Booth?- pensaba Temperance- Si es asi. Espero q el este ahi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas q reprimio inmediatamente. Angela la miraba sentada a su lado pero con el asiento del pasillo. Iba a decirle algo pero su amiga le tomo de la mano sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla y la apreto fuerte.

\- Lo se Angie y te lo agradezco. Creeme q cuando llegue el momento te voy a necesitar como nunca.

\- Nos tienes a todos Dra. B. No lo olvides.

Hodgings le puso la mano en el hombro y la antropologa lo miro con los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas sin cuajar. Asintio agradeciendole.

Cam estaba hablando por el telefono del avion con el Comandante Steven Black.

\- Hay reportes de sobrevivientes Dra. Saroyan. Digale a la Dra. Brennan q no pierda la esperanza. Nos llegan cada hora y con la ubicacion de los soldados encontrados. La mayoria esta inconsiente asi q no es facil identificarlos pero hay algo de esperanza.

\- Se me hace raro escuchar a un comandante hablar de esperanza. Maximo q le dio la noticia de manera brutal a mi antropologa forense. No sera remordimiento Comandante Black?

\- Posiblemente Dra. Saroyan. Arribaran a Afganistan en menos de dos horas y podre conocer personalmente a la Dra. Brennan... para disculparme.

\- Bueno ella esta... creo q solo quiere llegar y hacer su trabajo. Si perturba su estado animico no podra concentrarse y vaya q ya se siente mal!- resolplo molesta- se q estara ahi apenas aterricemos y le pido de favor no acercarse a Temperance. Esto ya es muy duro para ella sin necesidad q se lo recuerden. Buenas tardes.

\- Acabas de colgarle la llamada a un Comandante del Ejercito?! - dijo Sweets sorprendido- Te desconozco Dra. Saroyan.

\- Ese imbecil le destrozo las esperanzas en pedazos a mi amiga. Hablo con el porque es el nexo entre el gobierno y nosotros. Sino lo mandaria a volar mas lejos q Afganistan.

\- Estas empatizando con la Dra. Brennan o hay algo mas?

\- Deja de psicoanalizarme Lancelot Sweets... o regresaras a EEUU en calidad de restos humanos.

\- Hey tranquila! No lleguemos al asesinato! Todos estamos en shock, si? Trabajemos como equipo como siempre.

\- No es como siempre. Ya nada sera como siempre. Falta un miembro del equipo y es por el q estamos en Afganistan. Quiza nunca volvamos a estar completos. Maldicion Lance! ERA MI AMIGO! ENTIENDES, MI AMIGO!

Lancelot abraza a la Dra. Saroyan. Comprende su dolor y lo comparte. Su papa pato puede estar entre los restos q van a identificar y el debe mantenerse fuerte por todos. No sirve de nada un psicologo desatado en llanto- piensa Sweets - Entiendo la capa de racionalidad de la Dra. Brennan. Yo mismo uso una en este momento.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance estaba revisando un craneo cuando sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago. No tengo hambre- penso- que raro. Siguio con su trabajo mientras Hodgings revisaba particulas de suelo y minerales ademas de las muestras biologicas para identificar a los soldados. Angela recibia los craneos medio armados para intentar la reconstruccion facial con el Angelator traido especialmente para esta ocasion. Cam y Sweets realizaban el papeleo cuando llego un comunicado urgente del comandante Black.

Encontramos al Sargento Mayor Seeley Joseph Booth. Estaba en una fosa comun con veinte soldados mas. Mis mas sinceras condolencias.

Comandante Steven T. Black

Ejercito de Estados Unidos de Norteamerica.

Esa era la comunicacion q estaban esperando no recibir jamas. Dentro de un contenedor rectangular del tamaño de un hombre estaban los supuestos restos calcinados de Seeley esperando a ser examinados. Cam se acerco al contenedor y se tiro sobre el llorando sin poder contenerse.

\- Temperance te dijo q no seas un heroe! Maldita sea porque no le hiciste caso!

Lance salio de la habitacion. Tenia q dar la noticia al resto del equipo. Respiro varias veces mirando al techo y secandose las lagrimas q se caian solas de sus ojos. Tranquilo Lance- se decia el mismo- tienes q decirle a los demas. Comportate y guarda la compostura.

Llego al recinto de los cuerpos o mini limbo como le habia puesto la Dra. Brennan. Cogio el quicio de la puerta y miro a los ojos a Temperance.

\- Lo hallaron...

\- Si Dra. Brennan.

\- Esta muerto, no es asi?

\- Lo siento mucho Temperance...

La Dra. Brennan respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados. Podia pasar. Para eso estaban ahi. Era su trabajo. Debia confirmarlo.

\- Traeme los restos Lance... con cuidado.

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Yo lo siento mucho...

\- Ya lo dijiste Lance y te lo agradezco. Tengo q confirmarlo y despues... despues podran seguir trabajando.

Lance salio del mini limbo hacia la entrada para llevar el contenedor. Podran seguir trabajando? Acaso ella se iria dejandolos a todos ahi? Bueno se le entiende pero ella no es asi- penso Lance- debe haber algo mas. Algo q se nos paso por alto.

Estaba por llegar al mini limbo con el contenedor en las manos cuando escucho demasiado alboroto y vio a Hodgings cargando a la Dra. Brennan y acostandola sobre una de las mesas de diseccion q estaban sin usar. Dejo el contenedor encima de otra mesa y corrio a ver q pasaba.

\- Se desmayo nuevamente- dijo Angela- esto ya no es normal! Le dio un pequeño desmayo en el avion pero se le paso rapido y me pidio no decirlo. Crei q era por el stress.

\- Estoy seguro q no ha comido desde las Islas Molucas. Tenemos q llevarla al hospital militar para q la hidraten y la alimenten por via endovenosa- sentencio Hodgings.

\- Yo le dije q acababan de llegar los restos del agente Booth...

Una cachetada le corto la frase a Sweets. Angela estaba furiosa.

\- COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRSELO ESTANDO SOLA! TIENES EL TITULO POR GUSTO! LE CAUSASTE UN SHOCK EMOCIONAL!

\- Angela! Deja a Sweets! Todos estamos alterados por la noticia pero sabiamos q nos podiamos encontrar con ese escenario!

Hodgings mira a Angela a los ojos firmemente y sin desviar la mirada. No quiere q ella se descontrole. Le coloca una mano en el hombro al psicologo q esta con la cabeza baja y la mano en la mejilla golpeada.

\- Disculpala Lance. Ella se preocupa por la Dra. B. Es como su hermana. Siento q te haya golpeado. Ella misma se disculpara contigo.

\- No se peleen por mi culpa- dijo Temperance reaccionando sobre la mesa procedimental- solo estoy cansada. Ayudenme a bajar y traigan el contenedor.

\- De ninguna manera! Te vas al hospital militar en este momento junto con Angela!- trono la Dra Saroyan llegando al mini limbo- Y voy a ordenar q se te hagan todas las pruebas posibles a ver si estas langida, anemica o...

\- Estoy embarazada, si? Tengo doce semanas de gestacion. Me hice la prueba en el avion despues de desmayarme. Y si, el padre es Booth. O bueno... lo era.

\- QUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?- dijeron todos a coro.

\- La noche antes de irnos cada uno a su destino estuvimos en mi casa. Bebimos mas de la cuenta y... me desperte en mi cama con alguien abrazandome por la espalda y al voltear vi a Booth dormido. Ninguno de nosotros tenia la ropa puesta. Habiamos tenido... habiamos hecho el amor toda la noche, asi q me di un baño rapido, tome mis maletas q ya estaban preparadas en la entrada y me fui sin avisarle. Antes de subir al avion, estando en la escalinata, lo vi con su traje de camuflaje corriendo por el aeropuerto hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Voltee el rostro y subi al avion. Desde la ventanilla vi como se lo llevaba la seguridad del aeropuerto. Recien sospeche del embarazo cuando me dieron la noticia por telefono y me desmaye. Al confirmarlo en el avion con el test casero q compre antes de subir me fije en los analisis q me hicieron en EEUU apenas llegue de las Molucas. Y tengo una alta concentracion de gonadotropina corionica humana. Hace tres meses q llegue a las islas asi q sacar el tiempo de embarazo fue facil.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Incapaces de decir una palabra. Solo Angela pudo resumir todo lo q sentia el grupo.

\- Brennan deberia golpearte por ocultarnos tamaña informacion... pero en realidad estoy muy feliz por ti- la abrazo fuertemente comprendiendo a q se referia en el avion- y no te preocupes por el bebe. Aqui tiene cuatro tios y tias q te ayudaran a criarlo como se debe. Vamos al hospital.

\- No. Voy a examinar los restos y despues de comprobar la identidad iremos al hospital. Por favor dejenme hacerlo. Debo saber si Booth esta muerto para seguir con mi vida y la de mi bebe.

...

Seeley Booth se encuentra en la sala de operaciones. Van tres transfusiones de sangre y dos horas de operacion para reconstruir la vejiga perforada. La clavicula fracturada no es gran preocupacion para el equipo de cirujanos. Lo q les preocupa es el tiempo sin oxigeno en la sangre. Las repercusiones a nivel cerebral y cognitivo. Sale de la operacion con pronostico reservado. Los dos soldados se acercan al Dr.q sale del quirofano. Althan ya ha sido atendido y tiene un brazo en cabestrillo. Junto con Smith se acercan a preguntar por el Sargento.

\- Como esta Dr? Sobrevivira?

\- Si, pero no sabemos si tendra consecuencias a nivel cerebral. Puede quedar vegetal o con algun retraso. Estara en observacion hasta mañana. Son unos heroes! Lo trajeron a cuestas mas de 10 kilometros! Se merecen el corazon purpura!

\- Y su familia? Pudieron contactarla?

\- No tiene placas. No sabemos su nombre.

\- Es el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth. Aqui tiene sus efectos personales- entregan las fotos, el medallon y la agenda- quiza puedan contactar a alguien de aqui.

\- Hey yo conozco a la mujer de la foto!- dijo el Dr.- Es la Dra. Temperance Brennan. No sabia q tenia un hijo y estaba casada. Voy a intentar contactarla.

...

Temperance respira varias veces. Ha sacado los restos del contenedor y los ha ordenado en la mesa de diseccion. Corresponde a la descrpcion de Seeley Booth. Caucasico, varon de entre 30 a 40 años. Heridas consistentes con explosion. De pronto recuerda algo y dirige la lupa al torax del cadaver. No hay regeneracion de heridas antiguas. Seeley tenia antiguas lesiones de trauma toraxico por abuso infantil ya q su padre lo golpeaba sin cesar de niño. Luego lo dirige al craneo. Tampoco hay evidencia de la operacion por el tumor cerebral. No es Seeley- piensa con alegria - debo encontrarlo. Se q esta vivo. Un cosquilleo en su vientre le hace llevar la mano por inercia. Si bebe, encontraremos a tu padre asi tenga q recorrer todo Afganistan caminando.

\- Temperance estas bien?

\- No es Seeley! No tiene señales de abuso infantil ni de la operacion por el tumor cerebral!

Las dos mujeres se abrazan emocionadas. Cam desea q Seeley regrese para q pueda reconciliarse con Temperance y esta desea q conozca a su hijo.

\- Yo hare el papeleo. Ve al hospital con Angela.

\- Gracias Cam. Gracias por todo.

Apenas Temperance sale el telefono satelital del mini limbo empieza a sonar.

\- Alo?

\- Dra. Saroyan soy el Comandante Steven Black...

\- Por segunda vez su informacion incorrecta le causa un desmayo a la Dra. Brennan! Si pierde al niño lo culpare directamente ante sus superiores de trauma psicologico!

\- Que? La Dra. Brennan esta embarazada? No me dijo nada cuando conversamos y ella estaba en las Molucas. No le hubiera pedido q viniera a Afganistan si lo hubiera sabido.

\- Que desea Comandante Black?

\- Seeley Booth esta vivo y en el Hospital Militar. Estamos a la espera de la primera evaluacion desde q salio del quirofano. Fue operado de emergencia por una bala alojada en la vejiga y perdio mucha sangre. Esperamos el informe para darselo personalmente a la Dra. Brennan.

\- La Dra. Brennan se dirige al Hospital Militar para evaluar su estado de gestacion. Le pido q por favor le de la informacion con tacto y cautela o no me hago responsable de lo q le pueda pasar. La mejor amiga de la Dra. Brennan esta con ella y tiene una zurda increible.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Seeley despierta de la operacion. Tiene tubos conectados al abdomen q drenan los fluidos y una sonda endotraqueal. Oprime el boton azul del cubiculo con el remoto q tiene en la mano derecha y al instante ingresan dos enfermeras y el lo opero.

\- Saquele la sonda enfermera. Haremos la evaluacion neurologica inmediatamente.

\- Tosa Sargento para sacar la sonda.

Seeley obedece y le retiran la sonda. Siente la traquea adolorida y rasposa. Tose varias veces para aclarar la garganta.

\- Sabe quien es usted?

\- Sargento Mayor Seeley Joseph Booth- dice con voz ronca.

\- En q año estamos .

\- Dos mil dieciseis.

\- Que hace en Afganistan?

\- Entreno soldados para reconocer estrategias y tacticas enemigas.

\- Que hacia antes de regresar al ejercito?

\- Era agente especial en el FBI.

\- Como se llama su esposa?

\- No estoy casado.

El medico da un respingo y mira a la enfermera. La informacion q les dieron los soldados que lo trajeron es q esta casado y tiene un hijo. Esperan corroborar la informacion con el paciente y parece negativa. Seeley se da cuenta de q algo esta pasando.

\- Algun problema?

\- No Sargento Mayor. Sigamos. Como se llama su hijo?

\- Parker Mathew Booth.

\- Y su madre?

\- Rebecca Slater pero no estoy casado con ella ni es mi pareja sentimental.

\- Y quien es Temperance Brennan?

Seeley toma aire e intenta responder pero cierra la boca inmediatamente. Que le va a decir al doctor q tiene enfrente si ni el mismo sabe q tiene con Temperance.

\- No sabe quien es?

\- Es la antropologa forense q trabaja conmigo resolviendo homicidios desde el Jeffersonian.

\- Solo eso son? Compañeros de trabajo?

\- Hay una relacion muy cercana con la Dra. Brennan pero solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

\- Y estas fotos con su hijo? No prueban una relacion mas q estrecha?

Seeley ve las fotos y en especial la de Parker y Temperance. No recuerda donde la tomaron, ni en que momento, ni quien la tomo. Esta sorprendido pero no puede decir q le disguste la idea. Siempre vio atractiva a Bones y es su mejor amiga. Quiza con un poco de suerte podria...

\- No recuerda estas fotos?

\- Solo la de mi hijo de tres años. No recuerdo haber tomado o tener en mi poder las otras dos fotos. Tengo una relacion con Temperance Brennan?

\- No lo recuerda- dice el medico- avisele al Comandante Steven Black. El iba a comunicarle a la Dra. Brennan que el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth esta vivo.

\- No me ha contestado Doctor. Tengo una relacion con Temperance o no?

\- Ella misma se lo dira. Esta en el ala oeste del hospital en la seccion ginecologica controlando su embarazo. Se q tiene doce semanas de gestacion.

\- Esta embarazada?- Seeley se queda en blanco. Los oidos empiezan a zumbarle mientras un dolor sordo le taladra la cabeza. Se lleva las manos a las sienes tratando de detener el latido q le revienta los timpanos.

\- Enfermera apliquele cinco miligramos de diazepam!

Temperance llega inmediatamente al ola este del hospital. El Comandante Black le informo q Seeley esta vivo y en recuperacion. Ve demasiadas enfermeras y doctores entrando a una habitacion y siente otra vez el cosquilleo en el vientre. Ve por las ventanas de la habitacion q Seeley esta tendido en la camilla con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo e inmovil. Hay algo de sangre en sus oidos. Contiene la respiracion. Sabe q eso es un posible signo de edema o embolia cerebral. Sacan la camilla de la habitacion para llevarlo inmediatamente a cirugia.

\- Doctor q ocurrio?! Que tiene Seeley?!

\- Presentaba signos de amnesia selectiva. Se le confronto con la realidad y tuvo una embolia cerebral. Lo llevamos a cirugia para corregir la embolia y salvarle la vida.

\- Amnesia selectiva? Que olvido?

\- A usted Dra. Brennan. La olvido a usted como pareja sentimental y cuando le dijimos de su embarazo fue cuando presento la embolia. Tengo q ir a cirugia. Disculpeme.

...

Booth tenia ya mas de tres horas en cirugia y Temperance no dejaba de llorar. Las palabras del doctor la habian herido profundamente. No me recuerda- pensaba -su mente decidio olvidarme. Tan mal lo trate? Tan inhumana fui con el para q la unica salida fue extirparme de sus pensamientos como el tumor de hace años? Y si muere nunca sabra de su hijo. Nunca lo conocera...

\- Sweety por favor tranquilizate. Eso le hace daño al bebe.

\- Me olvido Angela. No sabe quien soy. Me saco de su mente y de sus pensamientos.

\- Pero jamas saldras de su corazon y es ahi donde Booth buscara primero la respuesta. Tu lo conoces. El te recordara y recordara cuanto te ama y- dijo colocando una mano en el todavia plano abdomen de su amiga- querra a este niño porque aparte de ser su hijo es tuyo. De la mujer q ama mas q a su vida. Aferrate a ese amor. El amor viene del corazon no de la mente ni de los recuerdos.

\- Me gustaria pensar asi Angela...

\- Puedes hacerlo. El te encontrara en su corazon y volveras a sus recuerdos. Ya lo veras.

El doctor sale del quirofano y va directamente hacia Temperance q se encuentra sentada en la sala de espera junto a Angela. Esta serio y eso no parece presagio de buenas noticias.

\- Dra. Brennan logramos deshacer la embolia y controlar el sangrado del cerebro. Esta en observacion por el momento pero...

\- Pero?- dice Angela al ver q Temperance ha vuelto a llorar- expliquese hombre!

\- Es probable q quede en estado vegetativo o incluso si despierta quede incapacitado temporalmente o en el peor de los casos de por vida.

\- A que se refiere con incapacitado, doctor?- pregunta Angela.

\- Que quiza no pueda controlar parte del cuerpo, quede paraplejico, hemiplejico, paralitico o llegando al extremo, con retraso cognitivo.

\- Retraso mental- dijo Temperance secandose las lagrimas- no me importa como quede. Yo me hare cargo de el. Es el padre de mi hijo y el hombre al q amo. Yo lo llevare a casa y lo cuidare.

...

Habian pasado dos dias desde la cirugia y Booth no despertaba. El doctor le dijo a Steven Black q solo el respirador lo mantenia con vida ya q habia actividad cerebral nula y q era decision de ella retirarle o no el respirador. El Comandante Black fue a comunicarlecla sugerencia del medico.

\- Me esta sugiriendo una eutanasia?

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Creo q seria lo mejor y mas piadoso para el Sargento. Se q los familiares desean retener lo mas q puedan a su seres queridos pero el hombre q era ya no esta ahi. Es solo la envoltura. El cascaron. Seeley Booth se ha ido y solo es su cuerpo malherido el q tenemos aqui.

Plafffff

Una cachetada cruzo la cara de Steven Black. Al instante Lance y Jack se pusieron frente a ella como un muro mirando al Comandante Black.

\- Es usted un insensible sociopata! - le grito Sweets - Como se le ocurre decirle eso a una mujer embarazada!

\- Comandante creo q usted no sabe cual es su lugar- le dijo Jack - Usted debe reconfortar a los familiares de los soldados no sugerir una muerte piadosa q lo libraria de problemas al dar dos veces informacion falsa acerca del Sargento Mayor Booth. Usted sabe quienes son los mecenas del ejercito?

\- Eso q tiene q ver? -dijo con la mano en la mejilla golpeada - el ejercito no es limosnero de nadie.

\- Usted y yo sabemos q eso es mentira Comandante Black- dijo Jack acercandose hasta quedar frente a frente - Voy a refrescarle la memoria. Sabe quien esta detras del Grupo Cantelever?

\- Que sabe usted del Grupo Cantelever?

\- Todo. Soy Jack Stanley Hodgings III. Unico heredero del Grupo Cantelever.

El Comandante Steven Black abrio los ojos como platos. Estaba jugandose el puesto y la carrera si el heredero Cantelever hablaba con los altos mandos del ejercito.

\- Ahora q sabe quien es el cuñado de la Dra. Temperance Brennan podria hacernos el gran favor de enviar especialistas para revisar al Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth? O si lo prefiere yo hablo con sus superiores. No se moleste- dijo al ver q queria hablar - tengo el numero del ministro de defensa. Buenas tardes. Puede retirarse.

Jack volteo dejando a un perplejo Comandante Black saliendo de la habitacion a conseguir los mejores especialistas para el Sargento. No queria q lo sacaran del ejercito por una llamada del heredero Cantelever.

\- Te encanta jugar al hombre poderoso, no es cierto?- le dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

\- Es q lo soy aunque no me gusta utilizar mis superpoderes. Espero q no te moleste Dra. B. Le dije al inutil ese q eras mi cuñada, ya q eres casi la hermana de Angela. En menos de una hora empezaran a desfilar los especialistas para revisar a Seeley. No te preocupes por nada y trata de descansar.

\- De hecho quisiera hablar con el. Voy a entrar a su habitacion y a descansar ahi.

\- Claro Sweety si necesitas algo estamos aqui en la sala de espera.

Temperance entro en la habitacion de Seeley y lo vio tendido en la cama, inmovil con un gran vendaje cubriendole la parte superior de la cabeza y el oxigeno en las fosas nasales. Es un dejavu- penso tristemente- quiza despierte y vuelva a preguntarme "Quien eres?"como hace dos años atras. No - sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su mente- debo ser positiva. El cosquilleo en el vientre se ha vuelto habitual y le recuerda q debe ser fuerte y continuar. Si bebe, traeremos a tu padre desde el lugar donde se encuentre.

\- Seeley soy Temperance. Se q tu mente no me recuerda y q mis recuerdos no estan en tu memoria pero Angela dice q no me busques ahi sino dentro de tu corazon. Yo se q estoy en algun lugar junto a tus sentimientos. Se q tienes miedo de q te rechace nuevamente pero te aseguro q eso no pasara porque...

Los monitores empezaron a sonar con un pitido claro y regular, a intervalos definidos. Una enfermera ingreso inmediatamente a la habitacion y miro los monitores con incredulidad.

\- Hay actividad cerebral! Y es casi normal! Debo llamar al Doctor Holthon!

La enfermera salio y Temperance cogio la mano de Seeley acercandola a su vientre.

\- Aqui esta nuestro hijo Seeley. Debes recuperarte porque debes conocerlo, ser el magnifico padre q seras para el y...

\- Ni... ño...

\- Seeley!- grito Temperance mirando su rostro. Parpadeaba varias veces como volviendo de un lugar oscuro y lejano.

\- Niño... es... un niño.

\- No lo se todavia. Tengo doce semanas y media de gestacion. Puedes... entiendes lo q te digo?

Asintio con la cabeza. Todavia estaba mareado por la operacion y los medicamentos pero sabia que ese bebe era suyo y lo mas importante sabia quien era la madre de su hijo y cuanto la amaba.

\- Te... amo... Tempe... rance.

Ella lo abrazo llorando. El la habia reconocido y sabia lo q sentia por ella. El mundo volvia a ser un buen lugar despues de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Entraron los especialistas junto con el Dr. Holthon que fue el q opero a Booth. Le hicieron pruebas y analisis durante toda la tarde y cuando volvio a dormirse por los medicamentos le dieron el informe detallado a la Dra. Brennan.

\- No hay daño significativo a nivel cognitivo. Con terapia del lenguaje volvera a hablar fluidamente. El problema es q todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo presenta debilidad muscular. Requiere rehabilitacion inmediata y silla de ruedas. Si es tenaz en la rehabilitacion podra volver a caminar en seis meses y dependiendo de sus progresos en un año podria caminar sin baston o muletas. No creo q pueda regresar al FBI como agente de campo. Su cuerpo ha sido demasiado lastimado y la edad q tiene no ayuda a la recuperacion.

El Doctor Holthon le hablo con franqueza y ella se lo agradecio. Preferia la verdad a un informe piadoso pero poco objetivo.

\- Gracias por su sinceridad Dr. Holthon. Se q se recuperara y pondra todo de su parte. Tiene una buena razon para salir de todo esto y volver a ser el mismo. Ademas- Temperance sonrio- es increiblemente terco asi q no me extrañaria q vuelva a caminar sin ayuda antes del año.

Despues q el doctor se fue Temperance le dio las noticias a su grupo de amigos. En estos dias le habian demostrado tanto apoyo, amor y fidelidad q si antes los sentia como su familia, ahora la unia a ellos la gratitud mas sincera.

\- Volvere a EEUU apenas el doctor indique que puede soportar el viaje en avion. Los vere alla.

\- De q estas hablando Sweety? Yo me quedo contigo hasta q puedan viajar. Alguien debe ayudarte con todo lo que estas pasando.

\- Alguien tiene q llevarte y movilizarte del hospital al departamento q te asignaron en la base. Asi q tambien me quedo- dijo Hodgings sonriente.

\- Alguien debe tratar a Booth a nivel psicologico para q pueda resolver sus conflictos frente a la rehabilitacion y su nueva condicion ademas de acompañarla en casa para ayudar con los quehaceres domesticos mientras esta en el hospital. Tambien me quedare- dijo Sweets.

\- Alguien debe ser el nexo entre el gobierno norteamericano y el Comandante Black antes que lo dejes sin dientes por sus comentarios- dijo Cam haciendo reir a todo el grupo al recordar la cachetada q le dio Temperance- Me quedare encantada.

\- Pero... y el Jeffersonian? Y sus trabajos? Como viviran aqui?

\- Con la magia Cantelever, cuñadita - dijo Hodgings- tengo propiedades aqui y una de ellas esta junto al hospital asi q seran mis invitados. Si deseas anulare la cesion del departamento de la base para q vivas en uno de mis chalets aqui.

\- Queda cerca del hospital?

\- Mira por la ventana. Ves esa propiedad cercada con varios chalets rodeando una piscina y un gran jardin al medio de la calle? Es la residencia Cantelever de Medio Oriente. Alli estaremos bien.

\- Son todos tan..- dijo Temperance tratando de contener las lagrimas- Los quiero mucho a todos!

\- Vaya no me esperaba esa revelacion!- dijo Cam sorprendida- pero te queremos igual Temperance. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora y Seeley tendra q aguantarnos a todos.

...

Seeley desperto y vio a Temperance dormida en el sillon junto a su cama. Ya era de noche y la actividad en los pasillos del hospital era escasa. Vio q se le habia caido la cobija con la q se abrigaba y quiso bajar de la cama para arroparla.

Trato de incorporarse y no pudo hacerlo inmediatamente. Sintio muy pesado el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Nadie le habia dicho de la embolia ni de su incapacidad pensando que quiza no lo comprenderia dada su condicion. Se sento a la orilla de la cama y bajo con cuidado apoyandose en el lado derecho. Tenia todo el peso de su cuerpo en el lado derecho y arrastraba el lado izquierdo cogiendose de los bordes de la cama hasta llegar al sillon y cuando quiso recoger la cobija se cayo de bruces al piso despertando a Temperance que inmediatamente se coloco a su lado mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y apoyandose en la cama lo subio para q descansara.

\- Seeley! Que haces fuera de tu cama! Como llegaste hasta el sillon?!

\- Ca.. minan.. do. Se te cayo... la cobi... ja.

\- CAMINASTE! HASTA AQUI!

\- Si... no vuel... vas a car... garme... tienes que cui... darte por el... bebe.

Temperance lo abrazo fuertemente. No podia creer q habia caminado sin ayuda dado su diagnostico de incapacidad cognitiva y fisica. Hilaba las oraciones coherentemente y solo tenia el tartamudeo q se iba haciendo mas lejano conforme sostenia las conversaciones. Se dio cuenta q paso de hilvanar dos silabas a tres en un dia y sin rehabilitacion.

\- Seeley el doctor te dijo q tenias? Te dio el diagnostico de tu condicion?

\- No. Solo me... hicieron... unas pre... guntas medio... estupidas... y me seda... ron. Que es lo... que tengo?

\- Vejiga perforada, clavicula rota y...- Temperance no sabia si decirle todo el diagnostico. No queria q se limitara si creia q estaba bien y habia podido caminar contra el pronostico de la junta de medicos.

\- Y? No me mien... tas Tempe... rance... se que no... puedo hablar... bien y que... tengo difi... cultad con... el lado iz... quierdo de mi... cuerpo. Estoy incapa... citado de por... vida?

\- No. Solo es temporal. Estuviste mucho tiempo desangrandote y no habia mucho oxigeno para ingresar al cerebro... estas vivo, hablando y caminando en tiempo record y contra todo pronostico. Toma - saco la medalla de San Cristobal que tenia en su bolsillo y se la puso al cuello- es tuya y creo q es el lugar y momento correcto para devolvertela.

Seeley le sonrio y la envolvio con su brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo la cogia por la cintura. Ella sostenia su peso con una mano en la cama. No queria hacerle daño por la herida del abdomen q de milagro no se habia abierto con la caida.

\- Duerme... conmigo... aqui en... la cama. Debes es... tar cansada.

\- No. Tu debes estar comodo y yo solo te estorbaria.

Seeley la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

\- Jamas me estor... barias Tempe... rance. Te amo... Quiero que des... canses bien ... por ti y por el bebe.

\- Si tu estas bien, nosotros estaremos bien. No quiero q me dejes todo el espacio libre. Solo el necesario. Ok?

\- Ok. Sube por fa... vor.

Temperance subio al lado derecho de la cama y se apoyo ligeramente en el hombro de Seeley para dormir. El se acerco dandole un beso y tambien se acomodo para dormir. Coloco su mano derecha en el vientre de su novia.

\- Que te dije... ron en la con... sulta? Todo esta... bien?

\- Si. El feto se desarrolla normalmente y yo estoy bien. No tengo ninguna molestia.

A la luz indirecta del pasillo pudo ver sus ojos marrones mirandola con ternura y una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se convencio q saldria adelante rapidamente y q en menos del tiempo indicado caminaria y jugaria con sus hijos.

\- No le digas... feto... es nuestro... bebe- Seeley empezo a reirse- te digo algo gra... cioso?

\- Que? Si es niño deseas ponerle tu nombre?

\- Noooo! Eso no! Debe tener... su propio nombre. No me refe... ria a eso.

\- Entonces a que?

\- Yo tenia... nauseas... en la base y... queria comer... ese pasto lar...go que comes... con las hambur... guesas veganas.

\- Querias comer brotados?- le dijo Temperance incorporandose incredula.

\- Si- volvio a reirse - pense que... era una for.. ma muy loca... de extrañar... te pero llegue... a comerlos.

\- Y que te parecieron? Te gustaron?- le dijo Temperance acomodandose en su hombro.

\- Con salsa... todo pasa. Jajajaja

Reia con el. Le gustaba verlo asi como antes de la explosion. Mientras mas conversaban el desarrollaba mas fluidez en el habla. Bostezo y se acomodo para dormir. Seeley le dio un beso en el cabello castaño rojizo y cerro los ojos. Faltaban horas para el amanecer.

...

Cam, Sweets y Hodgings estaban en el mini limbo terminando las identificaciones. El 99% de los soldados caidos habia sido identificado. Solo quedaba un cuerpo que no correspondia a ningun soldado de la base. Angela paso la recontruccion facial por el Angelator y tuvo dos coincidencias.

Steven T. Black. Comandante del Ejercito de EEUU.

Augustus D. Black. Medico Neurocirujano del Memorial Hospital en Florida.

\- Cam! Cam! TIENES QUE VER ESTO!

\- El desconocido es identico al Comandante Black? Oh Dios porque sera q no me sorprende que se encuentre implicado? Apostaria mi sueldo de un año a q el cadaver es del hermano gemelo de Steven Black.

\- Tipico caso de gemelos opuestos. Sindrome de Cain y Abel- sentencio Sweets

\- Oye Sweets yo no se mucho de Biblia pero no fue Cain quien mato a Abel?- dijo Angela sin apartar la mirada de los calculos q hacia el Angelator.

\- Cain dio una ofrenda impura a Yahve y Abel dio la buena ofrenda. Cain se molesto y...- Hodgings hizo el ademan de golpear fuertemente algo- Adios Abel.

\- Me se la historia Dr. Hodgings- dijo la Dra. Saroyan- pero hay una pregunta mas...

\- Cual de los dos hermanos es el muerto?- dijo Angela.

\- Exacto. El Comandante Black no actua como militar, mas bien se equivoca y pide disculpas constantemente. Asi no te entrenan en el ejercito. Tiene remordimientos con Temperance y queria q se le practique una eutanasia a Seeley.

\- Eso no suena muy Abel q digamos- dijo Angela.

\- Ni tan Cain- dijo Hodgings- necesitamos averiguar porque estaban los dos hermanos en la base si Augustus no era militar.

\- El ADN no sera buena referencia esta vez por la degradacion en los restos. Necesitamos las historias medicas y registros dentales de ambos Black.

\- Y quien nos va a dar la orden si Booth esta incapacitado y el FBI no tiene jurisdiccion aqui?- dijo Sweets- estamos aqui como colaboradores del ejercito. No creo q vean con buenos ojos q investiguemos a un Comandante por presunto fraticidio.

\- Yo les dare la autorizacion.

Todos voltean sorprendidos y se topan con el General Marcus Del Olmo, Ministro del Departamento de Defensa Norteamericano. El General habia escuchado todo y decidio apoyar la investigacion para q se haga justicia.

\- En dos horas tendran aqui la autorizacion y todos los documentos q necesiten de los hermanos Black. Solo les pido el maximo sigilo, discreccion y perfil bajo. Todo lo q necesiten no duden en pedirmelo.

\- No se preocupe Ministro y gracias por su apoyo.

\- Averiguen cual de los Black fue el asesino y traiganmelo. Igual realizaremos una corte marcial. O por desacato y fraticidio o por homicidio dentro de instalaciones militares con fraticidio como agravante. El Comandante Black no debe saber q esta siendo investigado hasta q se me envien las conclusiones del caso. Muchas gracias por su servicio a su pais. Buenas noches Doctores.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanecio y Seeley desperto en otra habitacion mas amplia, mas ventilada, con televisor de cable y una cama mas grande. Volteo para ver a Temperance pero no estaba a su lado. Le dejo una nota en una de las mesitas de la habitacion.

Te traigo el desayuno. Descansa. Te quiero.

Temperance

Seeley abrio los ojos como platos. Aparte de la cancion tenia una prueba tangible y escrita de sus sentimientos hacia el. Recordo q al momento de aceptar su propuesta musical empezo el tiroteo y el salio corriendo a coger su arma pero un hombre rubio de ojos verdes le disparo al cuerpo. No recordaba haber visto antes a ese hombre en la base. Recordo que cuando caia a tierra por los balazos la explosion lo levanto en el aire arrojandolo contra su atacante luego se desmayo.

"Cai encima de ese hombre por la explosion. No creo q haya sobrevivido- penso- no tenia traje de soldado, estaba todo de negro y por eso recuerdo sus ojos verdes resaltando a la luz del fuego- de pronto tomo conciencia de la revelacion. El campamento no fue atacado por Afganos, sino por...

\- Buenos dias Sargento Mayor Booth! Como se siente?

El Dr. Holthon ingreso a su habitacion para evaluarlo. Seguro mas preguntas estupidas- penso fastidiado.

\- Mejor- le dijo secamente.

\- Le parece si empezamos con las pruebas cognitivas?

\- No he desa... yunado aun. Podriamos... esperar que... lo haga por... favor?

El doctot Holthon se sorprendio por su progreso en el habla. Todavia no tenia terapia del lenguaje y estaba respondiendo excelentemente al estimulo verbal.

\- Vaya que progresa rapido Sargento! No se preocupe. Vere q le traigan su desayuno inmediatamente.

\- Mi novia fue... a traerlo. Gra... cias pero la... esperare.

\- La Dra. Brennan. Nunca la vi tan cercana a alguien. Tan emocional y sensible.

\- La conocia?... De donde?- pregunto Booth intrigado- ella no me... hablo de usted.

\- He asistido a sus conferencias por años. Siempre tan academica, tan correcta y formal. Tan dentro de la linea. Toda una cientifica. Uno llega a pensar q no tienen emociones por la forma en la q hablan y se comportan pero veo que usted rompio la regla- le sonrio amablemente.

Booth sonrio. El doctorcito empezo a caerle bien. Admiraba a Temperance pero era de esos admiradores platonicos y pasables. No de esos locos fanaticos enamorados q tenia a montones.

\- Y hablando de la Reina de Roma! Buenos dias Dra. Brennan!

\- Ehhh... buenos dias Dr. Holthon. A que se refiere con la reina de Roma? No soy miembro de ninguna casa real ni monarquia-dijo llevando una bandeja de desayuno a la cama de Booth y sonriendole le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Buenos dias para ti tambien dormilon. Como te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor... ahora que estas... aqui.

Temperance estaba inclinada sobre Booth sonriendole y este le aparto un mechon de cabello para colocarlo detras de su oreja. Estaban muy cerca... peligrosamente cerca y...

El doctor Holthon carraspeo para indicar que todavia estaba ahi. Temperance volteo a mirarlo junto con Booth. Un par de miradas de fastidio le indicaron q seria mejor retirarse.

\- Regresare despues Sargento Mayor. Desayune tranquilo. Dra. Brennan puedo hablar con usted un momento?

\- Claro. Voy enseguida.

El doctor salio y Booth aprovecho el descuido de Temperance para abrazarla y besarla con pasion. Ella se dejo llevar por el momento y le correspondio de igual manera. Habrian acabado rodando en la cama sino fuera porque la cadera de Brennan topo la bandeja de desayuno y casi la trae abajo desde la mesita al lado de la cama. Se rieron juntando las frentes mirandose con ternura. Desde q estuvo a punto de perderlo, Temperance decidio no ocultarse mas y dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto... pero solo con el.

\- Tengo que salir a hablar con el Dr. Holthon, Seeley...- le dijo en medio de besos tiernos y fugaces.

\- El doctorcito... te esperara. Es otro ad... mirador tuyo...- le dijo sin soltarla.

\- Dejame ir y me quedare toda la tarde contigo.

\- Es un trato- le dijo retirando sus brazos- te espero... ve con el.

Temperance salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa enamorada y el doctor Holthon movio la cabeza sonriendo tambien. Nadie es inmune al amor- penso- por mas genio que sea.

\- Si Dr. Holthon? Que deseaba conversar conmigo?

\- He notado que su interaccion con el Sargento es lo q lo motiva a progresar a pasos agigantados. Su fluidez verbal es impresionante de un dia para otro y concadena las oraciones y pensamientos sin problemas. Su tiempo de recuperacion sera mucho menor de lo q esperaba. Podria ser sujeto de un estudio o una tesis si lo consintiera.

\- No lo creo doctor. A Seeley le molestan los hospitales. Esta aqui porque no puede moverse por sus propios medios... con libertad.

\- En cuanto a volver a caminar tambien creo q el tiempo sera mucho menor. Podria ser de dos meses asi como veo su progreso.

\- Hoy en la madrugada camino...

\- Como? Eso es imposible! Los impulsos cerebrales...

\- Se mejor que usted que lo que estoy diciendo esta en contra de toda logica. Con sus lesiones no deberia hablar mas q monosilabos y con una limitada capacidad de respuesta neuronal. Se que no deberia moverse tan coordinadamente ni lograr equilibrar su peso en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Se todo eso. Pero tambien se q tiene una inquebrantable fe y fuerza de voluntad. Que rompera los esquemas establecidos para sus lesiones y se q lo lograra en el menor tiempo posible porque es un hombre extraordinario.

El doctor Holthon se quedo admirado. La cientifica hablando de fe? El hombre q deberia ser poco mas q vegetal caminando tres dias despues de una operacion casi imposible al cerebro? Si fuera psiquiatra ganaria premios y estaria en la lista de best sellers solo estudiando y analizando su interaccion diaria- penso impresionado. La mente es muy poderosa pero jamas se comparara con el poder del corazon humano. Oh si, voy a escribir ese libro!

\- Dr. Holthon?

\- Dra. Brennan si no fuera un cientifico como usted diria que he visto un milagro, inclusive dos- dijo pensando en como ella habia cambiado por amor- pero estoy muy tentado a hacerlo.

\- Dejaria el razonamiento cientifico a un lado. La racionalidad y lo tangible de la verdad.

\- Hay mucho mas q razonamiento, tangibilidad y razon en la vida. Usted y el sargento me lo acaban de demostrar. No lo pierda. Es unico.

\- Si. Se que es un hombre unico.

\- Me referia a la capacidad de sentir. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de las maquinas. Es mi deseo que jamas lo pierda. Y logicamente tampoco al Sargento Booth.

Se rieron por la broma improvisada del doctor. Temperance estaba empezando a entender lo q queria decirle. El amor se siente, no se razona. No son meros componentes quimicos desordenados en el cerebro. Va mucho mas alla de la fisiologia quimica. Es la union de dos almas como diria Booth- penso ella- fisica y tangiblemente imposible pero naturalmente real.

\- Me ha hecho recapitular algunas cosas doctor Holthon.

\- No piense mucho Dra. Brennan. Dese la oportunidad de amar. Estoy hablando como esos psicologos charlatanes tipo Dra. Corazon, pero si puedo decirle que me inspiro a cambiar el rumbo. Quien sabe? Quiza dentro de un tiempo seremos colegas.

\- Colegas? Va a estudiar antropologia forense?

\- No Dra. Brennan. Pienso dedicarme a escribir. Me atrae la idea de ser escritor desde la adolescencia y bueno... Porque no? La vida es efimera. Hoy estamos y mañana no sabemos. Me cambio el chip y se lo agradezco. Vendre mas tarde a evaluar al Sargento. Si todo va bien, es posible q en una semana regresen a Washington. Cuidese Dra. Brennan y viva un dia a la vez. Con permiso.

Temperance se quedo inmovil viendo como el Doctor James Holthon se alejaba por el pasillo. Vaya que habia tenido una conversacion trascendental. Neurocirujano? Debio ser psicologo- penso Temperance.

Regreso a la habitacion de Seeley y lo vio atiborrandose de panqueques y leche. Tenia un hambre voraz desde hacia tres meses y ahora que sabia porque se daba el gusto de comer sin remordimientos.

\- El doctor Holthon tuvo una epifania... y creo q yo tambien.

\- Epi... Que?- dijo Booth tragandose los panqueques de un bocado - que es eso?

\- Una revelacion. En algunos casos mistica o de realidades que caen por su propio peso. Una mirada trascendental a hechos q podrian pasar por intrasendentes pero q juntos se vuelven extraordinarios. Y eso acabo de descubrir con nosotros.

\- Wow! Y eso que el de... la cirugia cerebral... soy yo... parece que hubieras... cambiado tus... paradigmas... en los quince minutos... que conversaste con... Holthon.

\- Si. Mis paradigmas han cambiado... por ti. Te amo Seeley Joseph Booth.

Booth se atoro con los panqueques que acababa de morder. Temperance le dio un golpe entre las vertebras para que expulse el panqueque. El empezo a toser y jadear despues de expectorar el pedazo que lo estaba ahogando. Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama tosiendo un poco todavia.

\- Seeley! Estas bien! Hablame!

\- Yo tambien te amo! Yo... te pediria que...

\- Si acepto!

\- Pe... pero no te he dicho... nada.

\- No me ibas a pedir que me case contigo?

Seeley le iba a pedir q no le dijera cosas trascendentales mientras estaba comiendo pues tendia a atorarse por la emocion. Casarse? Si! Por supuesto que si!

\- Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Eso es una peticion o solamente la reafirmacion de lo que acabo de decir?

\- Dejame decirlo bien... Temperance Joy Brennan... quieres ser mi esposa?

Temperance sonrio y lo abrazo dandole un beso suave en los labios. Luego se separo y lo miro con ternura a los ojos. Wow! Eso si que es nuevo!- penso Booth- se ve en sus ojos que me ama. No necesita decir nada mas.

\- Si. Quiero casarme contigo lo mas rapido posible.

\- No seria mejor... que termine la tera... pia del habla?

\- Eso no me importa. Si conociera algun juez de paz aqui lo traeria inmediatamente para q oficie la ceremonia.

\- Me haces tan feliz... Temperance.

\- Y tu a mi Seeley.

\- Sargento Booth... Oh! Disculpen! Volvere despues...

\- Comandante Black? Que hace aqui?

\- Tengo que darle un comunicado al Sargento Mayor, si nos disculpa...

\- Ella se queda- dijo Seeley abrazandola por la cintura- es la madre de mi hijo y mi prometida. Puede escuchar lo que me tenga que decir.

Temperance se dio cuenta que Seeley no tartamudeo y miraba con ira al Comandante Black. Seeley reconocio al hombre q le disparo en el Comandante Steven Black.


	7. Chapter 7

Llegaron los informes medicos y dentales de los hermanos Black ademas de una reseña acerca de su familia, parentesco, amistades, propiedades, relaciones empresariales, laborales, educacion y todo lo relacionado a ellos. Angela se dio cuenta de un detalle muy particular en el informe y fue a buscar al resto del equipo para decirselos.

\- Llego el informe completo de los Black- dijo encendiendo la laptop.

\- Si. Estabamos viendo los registros dentales para comparar con los restos- dijo Cam examinando el maxilar inferior para escanearlo por el Angelator.

\- Oh cariño esto te va a encantar- dijo Angela mirando a Jack que ingresaba con el analisis de la ropa- preparate.

\- Que encontrate Angie?

\- Pues en los registros familiares pude ver q los Black son en realidad los Blackstone. Una antigua familia aristocratica. Los debes conocer Jack.

\- Si, mi familia se reunia con muchas otras los fines de semana en las mansiones o casas de playa de los demas ricachones. Los Blackstone eran de los mas antiguos con los Mc Namara, los Terrington y los...

\- Longshore. Terry y Nicole Longshore. Tenian cuatro hijos Terry Jr, Ethan, Antuanette y Steven.

\- Como lo sabes Angela?

\- Porque la vida de los ricachones es como una mala novela lacrimogena. O al menos la de estos. Collin Blackstone y Antuanette Longshore. Tuvieron una relacion prohibida por años. Todo porque la chica estaba prometida con...

\- Trevor Mc Namara. Claro! Ahora recuerdo! Dijeron q Netty habia sido enviada a Suiza por una emfermedad congenita para q hiciera un tratamiento experimental. A Collin lo mandaron al ejercito como castigo. Nunca volvimos a saber de ellos.

\- Pues te cuento el resto de la historia, Jack- dijo Cam leyendo el informe en su laptop- son los padres de los hermanos Black. Collin y Netty Black.

\- Creo q escuche por ahi q habian desheredado a Collin por indigno. La verdad no me importo mucho pero ahora es relevante. Se enfrentaron a sus familias por amor, ambos fueron desheredados y cambiaron su apellido. Imagino q al casarse ella tomo el apellido de el. Busca su apellido de soltera.

\- Bingo. Longshore!- dijo Angela.

\- Bueno ya. Son hijos de una pareja repudiada en la alta sociedad. Y que con eso?- dijo Hodgings.

\- Mira en el periodico virtual quien acaba de morir hace unos dias- le indico Cam señalando la pantalla de la laptop.

\- Augustus Longshore! Le puso el nombre del bisabuelo!- grito Hodgings sorprendido.

\- Y quien deja una cuantiosa fortuna, para ser repartida entre todos sus descendientes? Absolutamente TODOS- dijo Angela intrigante.

\- Crees q los Black sabian de su origen y querian eliminarse entre si?- pregunto Cam.

\- No lo creo, estoy segura. No es el sindrome de Cain y Abel. Es la pelicula de los gemelos malvados y asesinos!

\- Te falta un detalle Angela- le dijo Hodgings- debemos averiguar quien es el muerto.

\- Despreocupense de eso chicos. Acabo de obtener los resultados del Angelator. El bisabuelo se revolcaria en su tumba de saber q el nieto q lleva su nombre es un presunto asesino.

...

El Dr. Holthon verifica la coordinacion y tonicidad muscular de Booth. Ha progresado mucho en estas ultimas semanas y puede dar unos pasos alrededor de su cama de hospital sin cogerse ni usar baston. El tartamudeo desaparecio desde la visita del Comandante Black y se enfoca en tener la fortaleza necesaria para tomar el avion q lo llevara a casa junto con su futura esposa y su bebe. Deja las mancuernas con las q se ejercita y se tiende en la tabla de ejercicio. Ha realizado cincuenta ejercicios con la derecha y treinta y dos con la izquierda. Siete mas q ayer- penso sonriendo- pronto nos iremos a casa Temperance. Muy pronto.

\- Como se siente Oficial Booth?

\- Medio raro de q me digan Oficial. Por lo demas estoy algo cansado- dijo levantandose hasta quedar sentado en la tabla y secandose el sudor del cuello y rostro con una toalla.

\- La rehabilitacion que tiene es sorprendente. Solo han pasado diez dias y no tiene vestigios de ninguna lesion o problema a nivel neuronal ni cognitivo. El problema de tonicidad muscular esta siendo minimizado en tiempo record. Ya habia hablado de esto con la Dra. Brennan pero tengo q preguntarselo a usted.

\- A que se refiere Doctor Holthon?- se levanta de la tabla y da tres pasos hasta su silla de ruedas, sentandose para dirigirse a las duchas.

\- A eso, Oficial. No hay registros de ninguna recuperacion mas rapida q la suya y con las graves lesiones q tenia, en la armada norteamericana. Queria saber si daria su consentimiento para hacerle algunos examemes y pruebas adicionales que determinen la rapidez de su mejoria y...

\- Que le dijo Temperance cuando se lo comento?- dice maniobrando la silla y dirigiendola a las duchas.

\- Bueno... dijo q usted no daria su consentimiento porque odia los hospitales y solo permaneceria el tiempo necesario para su recuperacion.

\- Ya tiene mi respuesta Doctor Holthon. Disculpeme pero voy a ducharme. Buenas tardes.

Es terco como dijo la Dra. Brennan. Pero esta en su derecho de consentir o no las pruebas. Tendre que decirle al Comandante Black q el Oficial Seeley Booth declina la oferta de convertirse en conejillo de indias del ejercito- penso James Holthon retirandose del area de rehabilitacion.

\- Tardaste demasiado Seeley- le dijo Temperance q lo esperaba en las duchas para ayudarlo a bañarse- paso algo? Te sientes bien?

\- El Dr. Holthon me atajo en la sala de rehabilitacion para ofrecerme el puesto de rata de laboratorio del ejercito. Lo mande a volar. Ya sabia q este ascenso era por algo- dijo mientras se quitaba la polera y se incorporaba para quitarse los pantalones.

\- Deja yo te ayudo- dijo Temperance bajandole los pantalones con cuidado por la herida del abdomen- creo que mejor te quitas los interiores de una vez.

\- Creo q mejor te bañas conmigo- dijo sonriendo al ver como Temperance pasaba del dicho al hecho.

\- Seeley...

\- Ok, ok sere un niño bueno. Felizmente la silla de ruedas entra en la ducha. Aunque es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos y la silla- le dice sonriendo sugestivamente.

\- El Dr. Holthon dijo que lo mejor para tus musculos era el agua fria asi que...

Un chorro de agua fria cae encima de Seeley sin avisar por lo que este se sobresalta ante la sorpresa y escucha la risa de Temperance.

\- Me parece que lo necesitabas- dice ella riendose.

\- Eso no es justo Dra. Brennan!- le dice Seeley tratando de detener el chorro con sus manos- si pudiera te cargaria para q te mojes igual q yo!

\- Cada vez q te baño resulto tan mojada como si entrara en una piscina, Oficial Booth, asi que no te quejes. Ahora si, se un niño bueno y dejate enjabonar.

Temperance empieza a bañar a su prometido en medio de risas, chorros de agua e indirectas por parte de Booth q no perdia las esperanzas de compartir su baño con la mujer q adoraba y en ese momento deseaba con ansias. Logro atraparla en un momento de distraccion y la sento encima suyo para besarla con pasion. Temperance le correspondio el beso pero con la mano derecha busco a tientas el tirador de la ducha y al encontrarlo lo acciono.

\- Temperance!- grito Seeley al sentir nuevamente el agua fria encima mientras q ella se levantaba rapidamente para terminar de bañarlo.

\- Sin gritos Oficial Booth que ya es hora de su medicina y debemos salir de aqui para...

Temperance trastablillo por el piso mojado de la ducha y pudo cogerse del tirador antes de caer al piso. Sintio un tiron en el vientre y se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Se dio cuenta q la levantaban y sacaban de la ducha para sentarla en uno de los bancos fuera de los baños del area de rehabilitacion. Seeley la abrazo sentandose en el banco con ella.

\- Temperance dime algo! Te sientes bien?! El bebe?! Contestame por favor!

No sentia dolor. Estaba aterrada de que algo pudiera pasarle al bebe. Se relajo en los brazos de el y trato de moverse. Nada. No habia ningun signo ni sintoma de daño para el niño. Se sentia bien pero bastante asustada.

\- Estoy bien- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos y colocando una mano en el pecho de Seeley- quedate tranquilo solo fue un susto.

\- Desde mañana Sweets me ayudara con el baño. No quiero q te pase nada ni al bebe.

\- Ok pero seria mejor q te pongas la ropa antes de irnos a tu habitacion- le dijo señalando su obvia desnudez al salir con ella en brazos de la ducha- Seeley me cargaste desde la ducha! Son mas de diez pasos y con peso!

\- Vaya! No habia podido caminar mas de cinco pasos anteriormente. Me ayudaste a progresar con ese tremendo susto.

\- Puede ser por la adrenalina. Lo comprobaremos despues. Vistete y vamonos. Quiero acostarme y descansar por precaucion.

\- Muy bien Dra. Brennan, asi se hara- le dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba la polera limpia y terminaba de vestirse hasta los zapatos- vamonos- dijo sacando la silla de ruedas luego de secarla- esta vez yo te llevare. Vamos al ala oeste al pabellon de ginecologia. Quiero que los doctores me digan que el bebe y tu estan bien.

\- No debes esforzarte tanto Seeley. Le dire a Sweets que me lleve a ginecologia para ver si todo esta bien.

\- No. Yo los acompañare. Por favor- le suplico al ver q Temperance iba a negarse- es nuestro hijo. Quiero estar ahi.


	8. Chapter 8

Temperance se encuentra en la camila con los ojos fijos en el techo y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que no se le note la angustia que siente. La enfermera le coloca el gel en el vientre y empieza a sondear con el ecografo. Booth se encuentra a su lado en la silla de ruedas tomandola de la mano. Ella no desea que el se ponga ansioso o se angustie. El la mira preocupado, ella le sonrie y el se relaja y le corresponde la sonrisa.

\- Dra. Brennan todo se ve normal. El niño se esta desarrollando de manera... espere un momento...- la enfermera ve algo en la pantalla del ecografo- permitame unos minutos que voy a traer al doctor.

\- Que ocurre?! Le pasa algo a mi bebe?!- le dice asustada. Recuerda que debe serenarse por Seeley y respira hondo varias veces. Siente la mano de el en su hombro y su otra mano apretando fuertemente las suyas.

\- Tranquila. Solo fue por el doctor. No ha dicho que hay nada malo. El doctor vendra y nos lo dira. Calmate preciosa. Estoy aqui contigo.

\- Lo siento. Se supone que yo deberia estar serena y ecuanime pero un temor y miedo irracional me invaden. Necesito saber si esta bien y que puedo hacer para protegerlo.

Temperance estaba luchando con las ganas de romper a llorar en ese mismo instante. Seeley se dio cuenta y la abrazo rodeandola con un brazo y secandole las lagrimas con la mano derecha. La beso tiernamente en los labios y dejo que llorara en sus brazos.

El doctor entro a la sala de ecografia y miro la pantalla. Se sorprendio y sonrio algo confundido. Luego miro a los padres.

\- Dra Brennan calmese. No hay de que preocuparse... bueno solo del espacio.

\- Espacio?- dijo Seeley extrañado y sin soltar a Temperance que se iba calmando poco a poco- a que espacio se refiere doctor?

\- Al espacio en el utero. Son gemelos- dijo sonriendo.

\- Son que?!- dijo Seeley abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo- ha dicho gemelos?

\- Si Oficial Booth. La Dra. Brennan tiene un embarazo de gemelos monocariotes. O sea gemelos identicos. Mire- dijo señalando la ecografia- hay una sola placenta y de ahi salen los dos cordones umbilicales. Los analisis que pedi realizar a la Dra. Brennan apenas ingresaron indican que se desarrollaron de un solo ovulo fecundado. Gemelos.

\- Son dos bebes!- dijo Temperance sonriendo aliviada- y estan totalmente sanos!

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Estan en buen tamaño y peso. Como es su primera ecografia pudimos detectarlos a tiempo. Segun lo previsto se desarrollaran de manera normal y usted tendra que adaptarse al aumento de tamaño de su gravidez. Que sera considerable por cierto.

\- Gemelos...- dijo Booth sin salir de su asombro.

\- Seeley te sientes bien?! Mejor vamos a ver al Dr. Holthon!- dijo Temperance limpiandose rapidamente el gel del ultrasonido. Bajo inmediatamente de la camilla y le puso las manos en los hombros para ver sus ojos. Queria saber si habia algun sintoma de embolia o derrame cerebral. No debia tener emociones fuertes y un embarazo inesperado de gemelos era una emocion fuerte para cualquiera.- respondeme por favor!

\- Parker por fin tendra con quien jugar, perdon, con quienes jugar. Seran tres varones! Vaya! Necesitaremos una casa mas grande!

\- Esta divagando?- dijo Temperance angustiada al Dr. Holthon que acababa de llegar y lo examino rapidamente.

\- No Dra. Brennan. Esta completamente feliz. Solo eso- le dijo sonriendo y colocandole una mano en el hombro como apoyo- en un momento tomara conciencia y empezara a planear toda su vida juntos. Si en algo conozco al Oficial Booth despues de todo este tiempo es en que usted y sus hijos son su mundo entero.

...

El Comandante Black se pasea nervioso por su oficina. El equipo del Jeffersonian lo ha citado al mini limbo para darle la conclusion de los informes de los restos. Teme que descubran su secreto. Le esperaria una condena por homicidio en primer grado con agravante en la modalidad de fraticidio e intento de homicidio en primer grado contra el Oficial Seeley Joseph Booth." Si Booth se moria o quedaba vegetal nada de esto habria pasado ni llegado tan lejos. Tendre que asegurarme que no hable. Se que me reconocio el dia que le comunique su ascenso. No puedo acercarme a el para matarlo en el hospital... pero puedo darle en lo que mas le duele. Lo siento Dra. Brennan pero usted sera el daño colateral. Usted y su hijo..."

\- Comandante Black su transporte lo espera para llevarlo con el equipo del Jeffersonian- le dice su ayudante de camara- se siente bien Comandante?

\- Si, por supuesto. Vamos de una buena vez.

\- Ya sabe lo del Oficial Booth?

\- Que le paso al Oficial?- dijo interesado- no me diga que recayo?

\- No para nada- dice el muchacho sonriendo- parece mas fuerte que un toro. Va a ser padre por partida doble. La Dra. Brennan tiene un embarazo de gemelos.

\- No por nada es francotirador el Oficial Booth- dice riendose- ojala nada le pase a la Dra. Brennan...

\- Por Dios! Claro que no!- dijo su ayudante contrariado- el Oficial Booth no lo soportaria en su estado. Ya nada lo haria recobrarse si algo le pasara a ella o a los bebes!

\- Lo se- dice el Comandante con una sonrisa maligna- lo se muy bien.

...

\- Gemelos! Wow! Ahora todo doble Sweety! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

\- Gracias Angie! Estoy muy emocionada por la noticia! Imaginate que se lo dije al ayudante del Comandante Black!

\- No deberias tener confianza con nadie del entorno de ese hombre, Temperance- le dijo Booth serio sentado en la cama de hospital- no es de fiar para nada.

\- Seeley no te preocupes- dijo sentandose a su lado y tomandolo de la mano- no hay de que preocuparse.

\- Si hay Temperance. Hazme caso por favor. No quiero que te acerques a Steven Black.

\- Dame una razon para no hacerlo- le dijo algo molesta.

\- A ver, dejame pensar, dijo en dos ocasiones que yo estaba muerto, fue un animal para comunicarte que estaba desaparecido y trato de que me practicaras la eutanasia. No. La verdad no se me ocurre ninguna!- dijo exasperado.

Temperance se asusto. El no podia tener enojos o molestias y ella lo habia provocado al minimizar su desconfianza hacia Steven Black que estaba mas que justificada. Ademas Seeley decidio no comunicarle que el fue quien le disparo al cuerpo en el campamento de base. No se lo habia dicho porque no deseaba provocar la reaccion de Temperance y que termine dejando inconsiente al Comandante Black para luego enfrentar cargos por una corte marcial.

\- Lo siento Seeley. Tus argumentos son solidos y demasiado validos. Tienes razon. No hablare mas con Steven Black.

\- Asi no tenga argumentos solidos deberias creerme! No todo se puede explicar de manera racional Temperance!- dijo parandose de la cama y caminando hacia su silla de ruedas para sentarse- voy a ver a Swetts. Ya regreso!

\- Seeley calmate por favor! Tu tenias razon!

\- No me digas lo que quiero oir solo porque crees que me va a explotar la cabeza! No quiero tu lastima ni tu conmiseracion! Volvere despues!

Temperance no puede evitar que las lagrimas corran por su rostro. Ella no queria enojarlo. Se la habia pasado cuidandolo hasta en lo mas minimo por poco menos de un mes para que se enfade con ella por falta de confianza. Angela la abrazo y empezo a llorar sin consuelo.

\- Normalmente no le daria la razon y lo sabes Brennan, pero ha pasado por mucho y sigue pasando. El hecho de estar sujeto a la silla de ruedas debe exasperarlo hasta lo sumo. Pero creo que lo que mas lo desquicia es el hecho de que no puede protegerte como a el le gustaria. Eres tu quien lo cuida y lo protege y aunque te ama eso lo conflictua. Por un lado adora que estes a su lado mimandolo y por otro quisiera ser el quien lo hiciera contigo. Ademas va a ser padre nuevamente y sospecho que tiene miedo de no poder estar al cien por ciento para ti y los bebes.

\- Eso no me importa. Yo quiero que este con nosotros. Como pueda y lo que pueda hacer sera bastante despues de lo que ha pasado.

\- Cariño, acaso no conoces al padre de tus hijos? El quiere estar ahi pero quiere estar en optimas condiciones. No menos. Por eso se esfuerza tanto en la rehabilitacion, por eso su recuperacion es asombrosa. Es por ti. Solo por ti.

...

\- Y porque no se lo ha dicho a la Dra. Brennan?

\- Porque no quiero verla en una corte marcial por dejar paraplejico o matar a Steven Black. Ese hombre me quiere muerto, Sweets. Sabe que lo he reconocido y no tardara en buscar algo para callarme.

\- El no es Steven Black. Es Augustus Black, su gemelo asesino y psicopata. El cadaver que encontramos y que faltaba identificar era el de Steven Black. Estan detras de una fortuna familiar y parece que elimino al hermano para recibir su parte.

\- Tengo que irme de aqui con Temperance antes que trate de hacerle daño! Se supone que en una semana mi cuerpo estara en condiciones de resistir un viaje largo de avion pero no se si tenga una semana sin ningun movimiento de Black en mi contra.

\- No se preocupe por eso agente Booth. En este momento estan desenmascarando a Augustus Black en el mini limbo en la presencia del Ministro de Defensa de EEUU, Marcus Del Olmo. Pierda cuidado con Black. Ya debe estar enmarrocado y camino a la prision de la base.

\- Dios te oiga, Swetts... Dios te oiga.

...

Augustus Black corre entre la maleza. Acaba de escapar de sus captores y se dirige al hospital militar a acabar con su cometido. Hacerle la vida miserable a Seeley Booth acabando con lo que mas ama. Tiene las manos enmarrocadas pero tiene una pistola en ellas y sus objetivos son fijos. Matando a uno mueren los tres. Matematica simple.

Ve que la seguridad en las salidas y entradas del hospital han sido resguardadas y sera muy dificil el acceso. Esta dispuesto a todo con tal de matarla.


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance necesita salir a tomar aire. No puede dormir. Quiere calmarse y respirar el fresco de la noche. Han pasado varias horas y Booth no ha regresado de su conversacion con Sweets. Ella no desea volver a pelear con el. Sabe que el no debe tener impresiones ni emociones fuertes y ella debe cuidarse por los bebes. Sale del edificio a la azotea de servicio. El clima es seco pero esa noche esta templado y no hay mayor problema. Se recarga en el barandal de la azotea y mira la negrura del horizonte. Quisiera estar en Washington, en su casa, con su novio y olvidarse de...

Un golpe en el hombro le hace perder el equilibrio. Se coge del barandal y mira hacia el lugar del impacto. La sangre mana abundantemente. Le han disparado. Se da la vuelta para regresar a la puerta y un segundo disparo la tira al piso de la azotea. Respira rapidamente y se arrastra hacia la salida con el brazo sano. Alguien quiere matarla. No llega al tirador de la puerta y un tercer disparo pasa muy cerca de ella pero no la impacta. Tiene el hombro izquierdo y el brazo del mismo lado malheridos y sangrantes. Esta claro que alguien tiene muy mala punteria. Temperance se da cuenta que el objetivo era su corazon.

Sweets acompaña a Booth a su habitacion. Quiere disculparse con ella por su reaccion anterior y asegurarle que va a poner todo de su parte para no repetirlo. Se sorprende al ver que no esta en el cuarto de hospital y piensa lo peor.

\- Donde puede estar? Yo la deje aqui con Angela! Quiza ya se canso de todo esto. Yo no la culparia despues de como la trate...- dice con la mirada baja y abatido.

\- No va a dejarte. Ella te ama a pesar de que eres un terco sin remedio- le dice Angela apareciendo con dos cafes en la mano. Viene de la maquina expendedora y no sabe tampoco donde podria estar su amiga.

\- Cuando esta angustiada que hace? A donde va?- pregunta Sweets algo ansioso. No le parece parte de las actitudes tipicas de la Dra. Brennan.

\- Le gusta salir al aire fresco- dice Booth- a aclarar sus ideas y calmarse.

\- Esta en la azotea- dice Angela- hay una escalera que da hasta alla. Vamos a verla Sweets. Quedate aqui bombon- le dice a Booth palmeandole el hombro- vamos a traerte a tu novia.

Suben por la escalera y al llegar a la puerta que da hacia la azotea, Angela grita. Hay sangre ingresando por debajo de la puerta. Sweets saca su arma y le dice a Angela que se ponga detras de el. Cuenta hasta tres y abre la puerta.

Brennan esta tirada en un gran charco de sangre, respirando apenas. Una bala pasa zumbando por la cabeza de Lance. Angela y el se agachan. Lance se acerca a su amiga. Le toma el pulso. Esta viva... pero no por mucho si sigue desangrandose asi. Otra bala pasa al lado de Sweets. El toma una decision.

\- Angela toma la pistola y cubreme! Tengo que cargarla para salir de aqui!

\- Solo sacala! Yo le dare entre los ojos a ese maldito!- dice Angela amartillando el arma y arrastrandose hasta la baranda. Se tiende sobre ella y ve a los soldados disparandole a un hombre. Esta malherido y trata de correr. Angela no lo piensa, apunta y dispara. Los soldados disparan al mismo tiempo. El hombre cae de frente a la maleza con un balazo en el corazon y varios en el cuerpo. Ya esta muerto.

Sweets baja con Temperance en brazos. Esta exanime y cubierta de sangre. El brazo derecho le cuelga inerte y sangrante. Se encuentra palida como una hoja de papel. Booth no puede verla asi.

\- Por favor aguanta Temperance! Voy a llevarte a emergencias! Tienes que ser fuerte por los bebes! Por favor!

Baja otro piso e ingresa a emergencia con su querida amiga en brazos, los ojos llenos de lagrimas y pidiendo a gritos un quirofano.

...

Angela baja las escaleras temblando. Todavia tiene la pistola en la mano. Sabe que le disparo directo al corazon y que tiene muy buena punteria. Cree haberlo matado. Trata de justificarse diciendose que se lo merecia. Por Booth por Temperance y por los bebes. Dios! Acaba de matar a alguien. Una persona. Un ser humano. Se sienta en la escalera y comienza a llorar. Suelta la pistola cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Como rayos puede soportar Booth la carga de tanta muerte sobre sus hombros? Se tranquiliza un poco y deja caer los brazos a los lados. Los siente humedos y acerca sus manos a su rostro. Sangre. Tiene la ropa manchada con la sangre de Temperance. Cuando se arrastro en la azotea no pudo evitar embarrarse. Su amiga podia morir todavia. Debe serenarse por el momento. Despues tendria terapia con Sweets de por vida pero ahora quien importaba era Brennan.

\- Angela! Estas cubierta de sangre! Y Sweets? Donde esta Temperance?

Booth esta de pie frente a ella. No pudo esperar mas y subio los dos pisos hasta encontrar a Angela en shock y embarrada en sangre... de quien?

\- Oi disparos. Vi por la ventana que derribaron a Augustus Black en el patio. Esta muerto- coge a Angela de los brazos y la sacude para que salga del shock- Angela! Angela reacciona! Por favor! Que paso? De quien es esta sangre?

...

Sweets esta nervioso y asustado. Salieron a decirle que Temperance perdio demasiada sangre y necesitan quien autorice una transfusion. Ademas el trauma recibido, el stress, la perdida de sangre, todo afecta a los bebes y los pone en riesgo. Ahora estan en peligro junto con su madre. Necesita llamar a Booth pero teme su reaccion.

\- Lance! Donde esta Temperance?!- Booth aparece corriendo por las escaleras seguido de Angela. Esta muy agitado y respira con dificultad. Angela lo obliga a sentarse para que descanse.

\- Alguien le disparo cuando estaba en la azotea. Le destrozo el brazo izquierdo. Necesitan que autorices una transfusion de sangre y la operacion para salvarle el brazo.

\- Y los bebes?! Sweets dime que te dijeron de los bebes?!

\- Si Temperance sobrevive, ellos tambien lo haran. Estan afectados por todo esto pero son fuertes. Estan resistiendo.

\- Claro! Si son hijos de uno que supero las espectativas!- dice Angela pasandole un brazo por los hombros a Booth- Estate tranquilo. Todos nos quedaremos contigo cuidandola y a los bebes. No estas solo. Somos tu familia.

\- Familiares de Temperance Brennan!

\- Aqui!- dice Sweets. Prefiere que el medico se acerque no quiere que Booth camine mas ni mueva un solo musculo. El doctor llega con los formularios y solicitudes de la operacion y transfusion. Booth firma todo y le pregunta por el embarazo de Brennan

\- No hay sintomas de aborto o problemas con los fetos que no sea derivado por la perdida de sangre. Mientras mas rapido transfundamos la sangre, menos probabilidades de complicaciones.

\- Ella estara bien... doctor?

\- No le voy a mentir Oficial Booth. Puede perder el brazo. Voy a llevarme los papeles pata iniciar los procedimientos. Saldre en unas horas para informarle como evoluciona la operacion. Si es creyente no le caeria mal una ayuda del cielo.

...

Cam y Jack investigan los restos de Augustus Black. El informe dice que los soldados le dispararon y murio pero al comparar las trayectorias de las balas se dan cuenta que el proyectil que lo mato no es el mismo que usaron los soldados en los demas disparos al cuerpo. Hay cinco heridas a quemarropa y una, la del corazon, que tiene oyro calibre y otro angulo de disparo. Alguien estaba siguiendo a Black aparte de los soldados de la base? De donde se realizo el disparo mortal? Quien lo hizo? Camile Saroyan termina con el corazon de la victima y le dice a Hodgings.

\- Fue un disparo a distancia y con una precision matematica. O un francotirador profesional o alguien con muy buena punteria y adrenalina al limite. Si no estuviera incapacitado diria que fue Booth o algun aprendiz de el.

A Jack Stanley Hodgings III se le caen las bandejas de pruebas de las manos provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Camile se sorprende y mas aun al mirarlo. Los ojos desorbitados, la boca seca y abierta en una mueca de incredulidad y horror, la mirada fija y perdida. Se coge de la mesa con una mano para no caer al piso.

\- Booth le enseño a disparar a Angela despues que intentaron asaltarla hace un año. Dijo que pudo ser tan buena como el si se hubieta dedicado al oficio. Fue Angela. Ella mato a Augustus Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con la actualizacion de este fic. Muchas cosas pasaron con mi salud que me obligaron a tomar un gran receso pero ya regresamos con muchas ganas e ideas nuevas. Los comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten su lectura. Prometo que el siguiente cap sera mas largo.**

* * *

Angela se encontraba en la carceleta de la Base Militar. Habia asesinado a sangre fria a un hombre dentro de las instalaciones de la Base y por ese motivo enfrentaria una Corte Marcial con su correspondiente sancion, que podria abarcar desde arresto domiciliario con prision preventiva hasta la inyeccion letal. Todo estaba en manos de Jack y Cam.

Por su parte, Temperance habia salido de la operacion con pronostico reservado. Milagrosamente habian logrado reconstruir y salvarle el brazo pero no daban muchas esperanzas en cuanto a la movilidad y utilidad futura. Los bebes se encontraban estables pero en riesgo, dependiendo de la salud de su madre. Seeley no se separaba de su lado para nada.

\- Oficial Booth - el Dr. Holthon ingreso en la habitacion de Temperance - como su medico a cargo le ordeno descansar inmediatamente. Ha estado aqui por semanas y su recuperacion se ha estancado por...

\- Por cuidar a la madre de mis hijos? Si va a decir eso ahorreselo Dr. Holthon, o le juro que me levanto de la silla para golpearlo!

\- Lo reto a levantarse Oficial Booth! Si puede hacerlo no he dicho nada!

Booth miro a Holthon con ira y se levanto sin problemas. Incluso camino hacia Holthon hasta colocarse frente a el con una mirada dura e intensa.

\- No he dejado de realizar los ejercicios fisicos. Los hago aqui en la habitacion de Temperance y tambien descanso aqui en el sofa cama de la habitacion - volteo a mirarla. La sonda endotraqueal la mantenia con vida mientras que las diversas endovenosas en su brazo derecho le administraban medicamentos y sedantes para que su maltratado cuerpo se reponga. El brazo izquierdo se encontraba en una ferula y con un armazon externo de titanio traido especialmente por el grupo Cantelever, que envolvia todo el brazo en espiral para reconstruir los huesos en su sitio correspondiente, ademas de una protesis de hueso en la clavicula para reemplazar el pulverizado por el balazo de Augustus Black. Los electrodos conectados en su abdomen monitoreaban a ambos bebes en el vientre. Habian tres monitores cardiacos aparte de toda una parafernalia de maquinas, cables, zumbidos y pitidos que habian sido explicados convenientemente a Booth por las enfermeras y el medico a cargo de ella - no voy a dejarla sola. No quiero que despierte sin nadie a su alrededor. Ya paso una vez por eso y no va a pasar nuevamente estando yo aqui. Continuare realizando los ejercicios y descansando aqui junto a ella.

\- Esta bien Oficial Booth - dice Holthon extendiendole la mano - es usted um hombre de palabra y se que lo hara. Solo le pido que por favor no salga de esta habitacion para ir al juicio de Angela Montenegro.

\- Al que?! - dijo Booth sorprendido - porque le van a realizar un juicio?! Los soldados dispararon a quemarropa! Eso es a matar! Ella no tiene porque enfrentar cargos por una accion...!

\- Que no debio cometer - El coronel Marcus Del Olmo aparecio en la puerta de la habitacion. Era un hombre alto e imponente. De cabello cano y bigote casi enteramente blanco. Se tejian muchas leyendas urbanas alrededor de el, acerca de como llego al ministerio de defensa despues de un problema ocurrido años atras con una division secreta del FBI - los soldados tenian orden de eliminar al objetivo. Angela Montenegro-Hodgings es un civil que tomo la justicia por su propia mano. Puede aducir locura temporal por la magnitud del atentado contra su mejor amiga, que actuo bajo situacion de sumo stress al ver su vida y la de sus seres queridos en peligro. Todas las papurruchas que quieran! - dijo mirando a Booth y a Holthon - pero lo cierto es que no debio jalar el gatillo. Aunque debo reconocer que tiene una endiablada y asombrosa buena punteria! Yo la reclutaria para agente del FBI encubierta! Si sale limpia de esto, claro...

\- Usted sabe que todos los atenuantes que ha dicho y mas seran analizados por la Corte Marcial - dijo Seeley mirandolo fijamente.

\- Que yo presido Oficial Booth. Recuerde eso - suavizo su mirada - no es mi intencion apresar a su amiga. Solo quiero que se haga justicia.

\- Si no fuera por Angela, la madre de mis hijos estaria muerta - dijo sentandose en su silla de ruedas - Le estoy eternamente agradecido a ella por eso y al Dr. Lancelot Sweets que la saco de esa azotea antes de que ese malnacido de Black pudiera dar en el blanco.

\- La unica forma de convencer de eso a la Corte Marcial es que la propia Dra. Brennan de su version de los hechos como testigo presencial. Sin su testimonio, todo lo demas es circunstancial.

\- No esta siendo racional Coronel! - grito Booth - mi novia no esta consiente ni lo estara en mucho tiempo! Usted desea condenar a Angela para ocultar la ineptitud de su sistema de vigilancia al dejar ingresar a Augustus a la Base en el campamento de Kosovo! Fue Stephen Black quien me disparo en el campamento! Augustus se le escapo a sus soldados cuando lo iban a enmarrocar! Si hubieran sido mas eficaces, mi mujer no estaria tirada en esa cama con un brazo inutil y mis dos hijos en riesgo de perdida! Yo voy a testificar en ese juicio y creame por lo mas sagrado de la vida que si Temperance estuviera consiente no habria poder humano que la retuviera de ir a esa Corte Marcial!

\- Pues pidale a su Dios que la levante de esa cama porque de lo contrario Angela Montenegro ira a prision por el resto de su vida y ni los millones de su esposo van a salvarla!

\- Su reputacion vale mas que la vida de una mujer inocente?! - dijo el Dr. Holthon consternado.

\- Tiene la sangre de un hombre en sus manos, asi que inocente no es. O no Oficial Booth? - Del Olmo estaba plenamente consiente de su pasado como francotirador y queria empujarlo a decir que si entendia sus razones.

Sin embargo Seeley Booth no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de las vidas que llevaba a cuestas. El sabia que responderle.

\- Yo servi a mi pais, ella salvo tres vidas; usted solo quiere salvar su pellejo!

...

Jack Hodgings estaba desesperado. Habia contratado a los mejores abogados del pais y por mas dinero que prometia, ninguno le daba muchas esperanzas en cuanto a la libertad de su esposa. Necesitaba una salida y rapida... no importaba si era legal o no. Decidio no molestar a sus amigos que ya tenian bastante con la recuperacion de Booth, la inconsiencia de Temperance y los gemelos en riesgo. Tenia que contactar a dos personas del entorno Booth-Brennan pero lo haria por su cuenta.

Tomo el telefono de su casa en el medio Oriente y marco el primer numero. El hombre no sabia de skype y videollamadas. Era a la antigua y de la vieja escuela pero sabia todas las trampas, dobleces y vacios legales suficientes como para ser un invaluable asesor en esta defensa casi imposible. El no era abogado pero si sabia como torcer la justicia de manera que cualquier parecido con la realidad seria mera coincidencia. Asaltante, asesino, profugo y cientifico... bueno, lo ultimo no congeniaba con su prontuario pero que se le hacia... Dios tambien tiene sentido del humor. El gran e inigualable Maxwell Keennan seria convocado por el grupo Cantelever por las buenas o por la fuerza. Marco el numero y espero.

\- Alo?! Quien es?!

\- Max, soy Jack Hodgings, el cientifico que trabaja con Temperance.

\- Quien?! Todos parecen iguales cuando voy a verla al Jeffersonian!

\- Max, soy el esposo de Angela Montenegro!

\- Angie! De ella si me acuerdo. Morena, guapisima, cuerpo escultural...

\- Esa es Cam! Oh Max por Dios! Booth me dice el chico bicho!

\- Ahhhhhhh! Porque no empezaste por ahi, chico bicho! Pelirrojo, ojos azules y tamaño economico... Y en que puedo ayudarte?

\- Esperaba que preguntaras, Max. Creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Imagino que deseas ver a tu hija y tus nietos nonatos.

\- Se que esta en observacion. Booth me llama todos los dias a reportarme su estado. Si el muy cabron no tuviera una operacion al cerebro, lo sacudia a golpes apenas regresara a EEUU. Ya dejandonos de bromas, se que si no fuera por Angela, Tempe y los bebes no habrian sobrevivido. Le debo la vida de mi hija y de mis nietos a tu esposa.

\- Ese es el motivo de mi llamada Max, quieren condenarla a prision por matar al desgraciado que hirio a Temperance. Necesito tus conocimientos no tan santos para librarla de la carcel.

\- Necesitas un abogado pendejo y tramposo, Jack. Alguien que conozca la ley y como utilizarla en este caso. Necesitas a Rebecca Slater, la ex de Booth y madre de Parker. Esa mujer es capaz de encerrar al mismo diablo y quitarle el infierno por mala praxis - las carcajadas del hombre infundieron esperanzas en Jack Hodgings. Ya habia pensado convocar a Rebecca pero por la familiaridad y cercania. El no sabia nada de sus "dotes" legales tal y como afirmaba Max.

\- Sabes donde encontrarla? Su numero? Algo?

\- Hummmm... si. Le dire que la buscas y ella esperara tu llamada.

\- No! Los necesito a ambos ahora mismo! Solo empaquen ropa porque les envio un jet al aeropuerto de Washington en una hora!

\- Verdad que eres dueño de medio cielo, no Jacky? Solo hay un problema.

\- Cual? Lo que sea lo resolveremos sobre la marcha!

\- Parker. Rebecca no se ira sin su hijo.

\- Traiganlo tambien! No hay problema. Estara seguro en mi mansion con los demas del equipo! Max... gracias por todo!

\- Todavia no he hecho nada, Jack, pero ten por seguro que Angela no va a la carcel asi tenga que secuestrarla de Afganistan. En una hora en el aeropuerto. Adios.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAMENTO MUCHO HACERLES ESPERAR POR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE LOS FICS. PROMETO QUE SE REALIZARAN DE MANERA MAS CONTINUA. POR LO MENOS QUINCENAL. DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA.**

* * *

Rebecca estaba sentada en la sala de espera de una oficina en el FBI. La secretaria habia sido rapida y muy amable con ella ya que conocia los vinculos de la abogada con el dueño de la oficina. Max y Parker la esperarian en el aeropuerto y en menos de una hora partiria a Afganistan para empezar con el caso que consolidaria su carrera y le haria dueña de un tremendo favor personal con el Heredero Cantelever.

Desde que Max llego a su casa con la noticia del atentado contra Temperance y el asesinato de uno de los hermanos Black, ella sabia que Angela necesitaria un abogado con agallas para sacarla del embrollo en el que estaba metida.

Los periodicos y los canales de noticias en EEUU daban pormenores del intento de asesinato de la escritora y todos los detalles escabrosos y morbidos de como los Black eran en realidad descendientes de una familia de la alta sociedad, cuyo patriarca acababa de morir dejando una fortura al repartir entre sus descendientes y desatando la codicia de ambos gemelos, llegando por eso hasta el homicidio. Le tomo una semana asesorarse con todos los abogados que desecharon el caso para darse cuenta de la magnitud del hecho cometido por Angela Hodgings-Montenegro. La gran mayoria lo veia como un caso perdido, la artista habia hecho el disparo que acabo con la vida de Augustus Black y aunque los soldados dispararon a quemarropa y a matar, la situacion legal era espinosa, por asi decirlo.

Primero, era un civil disparando en una instalacion militar en un pais extranjero. Si bien es cierto, se pudo dejar que las leyes del pais juzgaran el homicidio, al ser ambos cuidadanos norteamericanos, el gobierno afgano habia decidido dejar el asunto por la paz y que los yankis solucionaran sus disputas entre ellos, lo cual era una tremenda lavada de manos a lo Pilatos, como penso Rebecca. Punto en contra para tomar el caso pues al estar lejos de EEUU, la unica instancia que decidiria la suerte de la artista era la el Consejo Militar de la base, presidido por el siniestro Marcus Del Olmo.

Solo por ese punto la gran mayoria de abogados habia dado un paso atras en la defensa.

Segundo, la pistola no pertenecia al civil sino a un agente del FBI. Eso si era un problema etico-legal. Rebecca podia aducir locura temporal, estres, panico y todo lo que se le ocurriera para justificar el disparo pero las pruebas eran contundentes. El arma era de Lancelot Sweets que en ese momento bajaba como un rayo con Temperance desangrandose hacia el area de emergencias. La vision de su mejor amiga en un charco de sangre seria suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera y la mencion de ese hecho podria ser un arma de doble filo en el juicio. O lograba la conmiseracion de la Junta o hundia mas a la artista si los militares veian el disparo como el camino de una venganza por el atentado a la antropologa.

Los abogados del grupo Cantelever decidieron no intervenir por ese conflicto de intereses y Jack se sintio acorralado como una rata.

Tercero, no habria jurado en este juicio sumario. Tan terrible como sonaba. El Fiscal y la Abogada se medirian cara a cara y sin equipo de contencion. Todo quedaba en manos de la Junta y para ser mas precisos, de Marcus Del Olmo, el cual no iba a permitir que su buen nombre quedara empañado por todo lo que Seeley Booth le dijo en la habitacion de hospital de su mujer.

Irrupcion de sicarios en el campamento de Kosovo con la clara intencion de desaparecer sin rastro a un oficial de alto rango. Masacre del campamento logrando el objetivo e intentando que apareciera como un atentado de los rebeldes afganos contra los norteamericanos. Incapacidad e ineficacia para descubrir el hecho bajo sus narices. Suplantacion de identidad de un militar. El hecho de que fueran los cientificos del Jeffersonian los que descubrieran toda la conspiracion. Arresto fallido del asesino y suplantador. Intento de asesinato de un asesor del ejercito en las instalaciones por no concluir con el arresto.

Que Temperance fuera novia de un oficial que sobrevivio a la masacre y podia contar toda la historia, la ubicaba como blanco facil. Mas aun siendo parte del grupo que le informo al ejercito de todas las irregularidades que ocurrian en la base.

Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual Angela estaba presa en la carceleta de la base. Era el chivo expiatorio de toda esa pantomima y Del Olmo haria de todo para hundirla y que se lleve a la carcel el peso de su incompetencia. Estaba seguro de que el peso de su leyenda negra intimidaria y alejaria a todos los abogados que se dignaran a leer el caso antesde desecharlo cortesmente. Ni aunque Jack Hodgings vendiera su alma en cuotas podria hacer algo para salvar a su esposa de su infame destino.

Pero no contaba con que la abogada Rebecca Slater (casi Booth) tomara el caso en sus manos.

\- El la vera ahora, Srta Slater. Puede pasar.

La voz suave de la secretaria la saco de sus cavilaciones. No habia recurrido a el en un buen tiempo y despues de la conversacion telefonica que sostuvieron dias atras y de que el hombre al cual ella llamaba Padrino, se enterara que Marcus Del Olmo estaba involucrado, le dijo que le diera unos dias para ver unos permisos y autorizaciones pero que si la ayudaria en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y mas.

Rebecca entro y vio el gran sillon de oficina de espaldas y una estela de humo ascendiendo al techo. Sonrio. Era tal y como lo recordaba. El sillon giro y pudo ver que los añis no pasan en vano. Menos cabello ahora color plata, el viejo bigote de siempre tambien con un toque plateado y la vieja sonrisa de tio consentidor. Habia sido su apoyo cuando sus padres murieron y fue por el que no termino en hogares de acogida. Le debia mucho, incluso su carrera de abogada y cada vez que intento pagarle, el le decia que a la familia no se le cobra y solo se agradece.

\- Becky...

\- Hola Padrino.

\- Lei los informes... la esposa del Heredero Cantelever es solo una cortina de humo. Marcus esta tan confiado en que ganara que ni recuerda que quedamos vivos unos pocos testigos de su barrabasada.

Saco un documento que venia en un sobre negro con un circulo rojo y una X en medio.

\- Practicamente esta division del FBI no existe y tendras que utilizar esta informacion de manera sabia. Confio en ti. No tengo nada que perder si esto sale a la luz pero hundiras a Del Olmo hasta la tumba si usas bien todo esto. Leelo mil veces y elabora tu estrategia de defensa.

Rebecca tomo el sobre y miro bien la caratula. El sobre tenia una leyenda escrita bajo el logo de la X en rojo.

 **El gobierno de EEUU contra Fox T. Mulder.**

...

\- Papa!

El muchacho rubio se estrella en el pecho de su padre que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Seeley esta en la silla de ruedas por precaucion y se reencuentra con su hijo en la recepcion del ala de ginecologia. Parker se separa de su padre y lo mira con preocupacion.

\- Hey amigo estoy bien! - le dice el hombre para tranquilizarlo mientras le revuelve la rizada cabellera, gesto que hace sonreir al niño - la silla es por el protocolo militar pero si puedo caminar.

\- Y Bones? Donde esta? No vino contigo?

El muchacho mueve la cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando la figura de la antropologa. Su madre creyo conveniente no decirle nada acerca de Temperance para no comprometer la integridad del caso. Seeley seria el encargado de informarle todo al llegar al hospital.

\- Amigo vamos a sentarnos aqui - Booth lleva a su hijo a la sala de espera de ginecologia - muchas cosas pasaron mientras Bones y yo estabamos aqui...

\- Se pelearon? Ella se fue? - dice el niño preocupado.

\- No amigo, de hecho ella esta en una de estas habitaciones. Sabes en que lugar estamos, no es cierto?

\- Es un hospital militar y esta es la seccion de - lee el cartel que esta al lado del ascensor - Ginecologia. Ella esta enferma, Papa?! Que es lo que tiene?! Se va a curar?!

\- Paso por paso, amigo. El area de ginecologia es donde las mamas controlan su embarazo y dan a luz a sus bebes.

\- Ella esta embarazada? - dice el niño con algo de aprension - va a tener un bebe?

\- En realidad va a tener dos. Esta embarazada de gemelos - Booth ve la cara de tristeza de su hijo - Hey que pasa? Pense que la noticia te pondria feliz!

\- Es por eso que no vamos a verla? - dice aguantando las ganas de llorar - ya no me quiere porque tendra a sus propios bebes?

\- Oh no Parker! - dice Seeley abrazando a su hijo y entendiendo su confusion - Ella te adora desde que te conocio en el restaurante de Sid y lo sabes. Siempre te ha querido y si no te lleve antes es porque ella esta dormida. Un hombre malo le disparo y...

\- No Papa! Y ella?! Y los bebes?! - Parker se desesperaba con todo lo que su padre le decia - Como estas tan tranquilo?! Acaso no la quieres?!

\- Hijo... - Booth cogio a su muchacho por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos - por supuesto que la quiero, la amo. Los bebes son hijos mios, son tus hermanos.

\- Mis hermanos? - dijo el muchacho asombrado - voy a tener dos hermanitos?

\- Son dos pequeños Booth igual que tu. Temperance esta dormida pero podemos escuchar sus corazones con el monitor cardiaco... ella esta sedada y con muchos tubos y sondas en el cuerpo ademas de un armazon para el brazo. Es un espectaculo algo fuerte y...

\- Quiero estar con ella... quiza no me vea pero podra sentir mi abrazo y escuchar mis palabras - Parker mira a su padre y el hombre siente el peso de la decision de su pequeño. El adora a Bones y desea verla - por favor Papa.

\- Esta bien. Vamos.

Seeley lleva a niño a la tercera habitacion y respira antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Si te asustas o sientes que no puedes estar aqui, no te preocupes... solo dimelo y saldremos a tomar un poco de aire.

Parker asiente en silencio y entra a la habitacion. Lo primero que ve es la gran cantidad de maquinas conectadas en el cuerpo de su querida Bones. Luego sus ojitos se abren al observar el tamaño considerable de su abdomen.

\- Wow! Es enorme! - dice levantando la voz pero al instante recuerda que esta en un hospital y se cohibe un poco - Lo siento Papa.

\- No hay problema, amigo. Tus hermanos estan creciendo y por eso su abdomen se ve tan grande.

\- Cuanto tiempo tienen? - dice el niño mirando los monitores con las dos lineas cardiacas fetales.

\- Seis meses. Faltan tres mas para que nazcan.

\- Y ella... no va a despertar para el nacimiento?

\- Eso espero, Parks - dice el hombre intentando no parecer desesperanzado frente a su hijo mayor. El diagnostico de Holthon no era muy alentador por la perdida de sangre. Era probable que presente los mismos sintomas que el hace unos meses y en su delicado estado, la recuperacion tardaria mucho mas tiempo. A el no le importaba nada mas que ver de nuevo sus ojos turquesa y su sonrisa de sol. Respiro hondo para que no se le cayeran las lagrimas y poder sonreirle a su niño - Te prometo que se despertara pronto y seremos una familia. Tu, yo, Temperance y los gemelos.

Parker mira el armazon de titanio incrustado en el brazo derecho de Bones. Voltea a mirar a su padre con una mueca de incomodidad.

\- Le duele?

-No lo siente pero si nos escucha o al menos es lo que quiero creer con todo el corazon. Hablale Park.

El niño toma su mano derecha entre las suyas y mira el rostro de aquella mujer malherida en la cama de hospital.

\- Bones... soy Parker. Papa me dijo todo... voy a ser el hermano mayor de tus bebes y estoy muy feliz por eso pero... puedes despertar por favor? Papa esta muy triste y preocupado. El te extraña mucho y yo tambien - se abraza con cuidado al lado derecho de la antropologa - necesitamos que estes aqui con nosotros, te extrañamos y queremos que despiertes, Bones. Por favor...

Booth tuvo que salir con la silla de ruedas a llorar al pasillo para no alarmar mas a su pequeño hijo. Por supuesto que la extrañaba y cada dia esperaba con ansias su despertar. Le habia pedido un milagro a Dios mismo, a toda la corte celestial y a todos los santos habidos y por haber.

Un milagro, suplicaba Booth.

Y lo mismo pedia Jack Hodgings para su esposa, mirando al cielo limpio de Afganistan desde su oficina en la Residencia Cantelever frente al hospital militar.

El pequeño Parker sintio algo humedo en su cabello mientras seguia abrazado a su casi segunda madre.

\- Papa! Papa, ven rapido! Bones esta llorando!

Unos golpes en la puerta de Jack lo sacaron de su ensoñacion.

\- Amo Jack, la Srta. Stinson y el Sr. Keenan acaban de llegar. Lo esperan en la biblioteca.

\- Gracias Jabes - le dice el entomologo al mayordomo de librea, saliendo al encuentro de sus invitados.

Al entrar a la biblioteca es Max quien lo abraza y lo saluda palmoteandole la espalda efusivamente.

\- La respuesta a tus oraciones, Jacky - dice alcanzandole el sobre de los X-Files con el expediente de Fox Mulder - si esto no salva a Angela, te juro que saco a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis de donde esten pero de que no va a la carcel, no va a la carcel! Tienes mi palabra de honor!

...

Rebecca se ha puesto al corriente de los acontecimientos con Jack, Cam y Sweets. Despues de dejar a Parker en el hospital con Seeley, necesita escuchar los testimonios de todas las partes implicadas.

\- No debi darle el arma -se lamentaba Sweets - nunca pense que la usaria. Solo era para crearle una sensacion de seguridad y proteccion. Yo no sabia que ella sabia disparar! Dios! Esto es mi culpa!

\- Dr. Sweets, usted sabe que lo que acaba de decir no es cierto. Entiendo que se inculpe delante de mi al revivir todos los hechos para contarme su version de la historia pero si dice eso en el juicio, sonara a complicidad.

\- Angela tendra un atenuante si me inculpo?

\- Si tuvieramos un juicio regular con jurado, seria una excelente estrategia, sin embargo Del Olmo querra sepultarla para tapar el sol con un dedo y a todos los que caigan con ella. No seria atenuante, Dr. Sweets, seria suicidio en vida. Lamento decirle que aunque es un excelente amigo, su sacrificio no serviria de nada en esta situacion especifica.


End file.
